Changed Future
by Raos
Summary: Trunks has returned to his timeline stringer than ever. However Android 18 manages to escape and goes into hiding. Trunks searches day and night for the last android. Little does he know as he searches threats he has and hasnt seen come closer to earth. He knows he cant do it alone. Can he bring himself to offer her redemption? Will she take it? Even so can they protect the planet?
1. Escape

**So if you go to my favorites you'll notice a story called Reprogramed made by moviefan-92 , that story gave me this idea it is complete so go read one chapter per day or spend all day reading the whole thing. Reprogrammed is probably the most creative dbz fanfic I've read so I decided to do my own future Trunks/Android 18 I hope to do at least half as good as he was at it. **

**Moviefan-92 if your reading this feel free to give me tips I probably need it.**

**Disclaimer- I own none the dbz franchise...sadly.**

**Chapter 1 Escape**

Trunks was back from the past, he was glad he was home however at the same time he wasn't glad he couldn't just find the androids and finally put an end to their terror. Sadly because he couldn't sense their energy he'd have to wait for them to have their 'fun'. He's been sitting by the radio after he reunited with his mother and he's been just itching for the androids to act but felt guilty for the people who would lose their lives in the process.

Bulma walked in with some tea. "Hey trunks would you like some tea?"

Trunks smiled to his mother. "Sure thanks." He said as she poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"Still nothing huh?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but knowing them they'll show up with those sadistic grins on their faces." Trunks said solemnly. "And honestly I can't wait, that's really awful isn't it?"

Bulma grabbed the shoulders of her son. "No it's not, there's no other way for to find them and once you do you'll be able to put an end to those mechanical demons." The blue haired woman encouraged.

"Yeah, thanks to my training in the past I've gotten far stronger than I thought possible, I know for sure that this is more than enough." Trunks said looking at his hands. 'Father, Gohan, everyone I will avenge you all along with the innocent people these monsters took.'

The radio started talking. "This just in the androids are attacking-" There was a static sound much to Trunks' dismay.

"Let me borrow this." Android 17's voice said. "Hey humans if you live here do me a favor and start running my sis and I always prefer moving targets."

'Damn it I can't find them if I don't know what city they are.' Trunks gritted his teeth, its as if they know he's strong enough to take them down. 'Since when did they start high jacking radio stations anyway?'

"17 hurry up!" Android 18's voice yelled.

"One second." 17's voice whispered. "Oh right the city were in is Parsley city so start running okay, gotta go." And then there was nothing but static.

"Okay I had enough!" Trunks shouted going ascended saiyan and leaving for the door.

"Be careful Trunks." Bulma said.

Trunks looked back and gave her a smile. "Don't worry this time I won't fail." Trunks reassured her running out the door he then flew towards Parsley city. 'This nightmare ends now!'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"That was stupid even for you." 18 spoke as she blasted a human with her finger.

"Well it would have been funner if you played along." 17 said blasting another human with his finger.

"Your such a child, we don't need to talk on the radio all we have to do is fly in their view and then we have our stampede." 18 said irritated as she blasted another fleeing human.

"I wanted to try something new I mean it always fun but it never hurts to mix things up a little." 17 said blasting a helicopter out of the sky.

"Whatever." 18 said blasting behind her, killing a human in his hiding spot.

17 smirked, he always did like irritating his only family and equal. He turns to see a human mother holding a boy in her arms. The android didn't even try to hide the sadistic look in his eyes.

18 were about to blast them to otherworld but 17 body flickered in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Well come on sis you need to learn how to drag it out once in a while." 18 only scoffed at her brother's childish ways as he walked slowly to the mother and son.

The woman looked at the android with fear much to the androids pleasure, he always enjoyed seeing the fear on the humans faces before ending their misery. "P-please just let us go." She pleaded.

17 stopped when he was right in front of her with his sadistic eyes. "You know at a time like this I can't decide which reaction I want to see more, the mother's face when I kill her child, or the child's face when I kill his mother." 17 put on a thinking pose. "Hmmm which is more entertaining?" The boy was crying in the mother's arms as 17 asked.

"17 just kill them already." 18 said sitting on a wrecked car with one arm resting under her chin.

"Oh alright, party pooper." 17 said as he concentrated energy into his finger tip, the mother and son held each other even tighter. "If it makes you feel any better I would have killed you both it was just a matter of who first." Before he could fire a fist impacted his cheek sending him crashing through the rubble of a building.

Trunks landed in his place, he looked at the mother and son. "Run now!"

The mother nodded and ran down the street. "Thank you!"

18 looked at Trunks and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his appearance, his outfit was the same as Vegeta's when 17 killed him and his hair was longer even for when he turned blond.

Trunks looked towards 18 and then look where 17 got out of the rubble with his shirt torn.

"HAHAHAHA your shirt's torn." 18 laughed feeling a sense of Deja-vu.

17 ignored her sister and glared at Trunks and just like 18 couldn't help but notice how different he looked. He smirked and decided to point out something. "Hey it's been days where've you been, looking for your daddy's clothes?"

Trunks ignored that comment and kept his glare. "Listen, both of you." Trunks began as he glanced at 18. "You're finished, this time you'll pay for all the pain you've caused to the people of this planet."

18 rolled her eyes. "Well at least this speech was shorter than the last ten or so." She said getting off of the car.

"Oh come on sis, he went through the trouble of dressing up for us, he at least deserves to get beaten in his dads clothes." 17 said smiling.

"Whatever just hurry and kill the punk." 18 said putting her hair behind her ear.

"Anything you want." 17 said getting into his' stance.

Trunks only glared at them in silence waiting for them to attack together like they always do, he wanted to make them suffer slowly for all the years of torment they caused him but he promised himself he wouldn't let this fight drag on, he would only let them try and then annihilate them as fast as he could.

17 dashed at Trunks at full speed and threw a punch at the saiyan's face, but to the androids surprise Trunks caught it and punched him square in the jaw sending the cyborg crashing against the remains of a building.

18 raised an eyebrow at this. 'I guess he doesn't just look different.' Although surprise by his speed she barely saw any movement.

17 flew up with an angry look on his face. "Looks like we really are gonna have our hands full." 17 looked towards his sister. "Hey 18 you ready?" He asked with his grin.

"Fine whatever" 18 said getting into her stance. 'I guess were gonna have to double team him like we did with the other blonde.'

17 and 18 charged at the saiyan who only stood there. 18 tried a punch however was kicked to the left, and before 17 could punch him Trunks uppercuts the android sending him flying as he flew Trunks got into his father's galick gun stance. "Galick gun fire!" He shouted unleashing a powerful purple energy beam heading for the android.

'Damn it!' 17 thought finally stopping his momentum however he noticed the purple energy beam headed right at him realizing he had no time to dodge he fires his photon flash at the beam with both hands. However this only slows it down as it's eaten away bit by bit. His eyes widen in horror realizing there's no stopping it. The blast envelopes him as the beam goes on into space most likely destroying the android before leaving the planet.

Trunks looks at where android 17 was and sees he's no longer there, he couldn't help but smirk that he destroyed the cocky android, next was the girl, he looks to see her eyes widened in fear.

"What, how the hell did you beat 17?" 18 asked in distraught she shook with fear. "Y-you couldn't possibly beat him."

Trunks only kept his glare at her not the least bit sorry that he took out her homicidal brother. He couldn't help but smirk now that the tables have turned. "It was easy I punched him upwards and blasted him straight to hell, didn't you see?" Trunks mocked turning the androids fear to anger. "That was for my father, this is for me, my master Gohan and everyone else you killed!" Trunks stated.

"I'll kill you!" 18 yelled dashing at the saiyan warrior.

Trunks aimed an outstretched palm to the female android ready to finally end their reign, however he felt a familiar energy spike as he glanced to the sky. Before he could even ponder what it was he was punched sending him flying. He crashed into a building.

18 then blasted pink energy blast where the saiyan was multiple times, she stopped to see how damaged he was. When the smoke cleared her anger turned back to fear when she saw him standing with no damage to him at all.

Trunks looks at the android after realizing who the energy belonged to. ' I don't know how he did it but in this case I better destroy her now.' Trunks body flickered in front of 18 with his outstretch palm in her face but was interrupted with a kick to the face.

Trunks quickly stopped his momentum and fired an energy blast at 18 but it got deflected by Dr Gero's greatest creation, Cell in his second form. "Hahahaha good try trunks." Cell said as he turned to look at 18. "Good thing I got here in time, now come here my little peach."

"W-what are you?" 18 asked backing away not knowing what is going on.

"Well you can call me Cell I've come for you and your brother." Cell turned to block a punch from Trunks, after seeing what he'd done to 17 Cell knows he'll have to get 'acquainted' with 18 later.

Trunks elbows cell in the face, punches his gut, kicks it and uppercuts him. He aims his palm towards where 18 was standing only to realize she was gone. 'Damn it!' He then glares up at Cell and fires his heat dome attack at him.

Cell looks down and moves just in time to avoid it. Trunks fly's up and stops a few feet in front of Cell. "So Cell how did you manage to absorb 17 I thought I turned him to scrap metal."

If Cell had eyebrows they would have raised. "Well you really are full of surprises I was shocked to see 17 fatally wounded, and now even more so that you know my name."

**(Flashback) **

At the last second before being engulfed in the galick gun 17 used his android barrier technique ,it protected from some of the blast however it only held for a few seconds before being shattered. 17 fell as the galick gun flew, though he survived his body took enough of the blast to cause extreme damage to his systems. He crashed on a ruined building grunting in pain; although he was converted into an android and had un unlimited energy supply he still had the human sense of pain. "H-how did that brat get so strong?" 17 asked no one in particular. "18!" The android shouted realizing that she's left alone with the saiyan, he tried to get up but there was simply too much pain. He heard loud footsteps coming his way and stared to see some weird insect looking creature standing over with what he guessed was a grin. "What the hell?"

Cell couldn't believe his luck, he only came to this direction to search for any humans to absorb, then he saw vehicles driving away from the city shouting out androids, his first reaction was to hide since he's only a little stronger than 18 and not powerful enough to overpower both of them at the same time. "My name is Cell, I'd love to talk with you however I don't believe we have the time." Cell quickly engulfed him with his tail, because of his confusion and pain he easily absorbed him transforming into the second stage. "Now 17 we best save our sister." Cell said chuckling as he flew to Trunks and 18.

**(Flashback end) **

Trunks scowled angrily. "How could I be so careless." He thought he destroyed 17 he didn't count on him managing to get out of the blast once it was out of view, if he looked long enough he would have noticed 17 falling. "Well it doesn't matter; I know I can beat you."

"You really are Vegeta's son if your that cocky." Cell smiled. "So I take it you did use the time machine, I thought I might need it myself but seeing as android 18 is alive and I managed to get 17 I suppose I won't need it after all."

Trunks stared at Cell suspiciously, he can sense energy as well but he knows he can't sense 18 yet he seems confident he can find her. "What makes you think you can find her, you know where she lives?"

Cell smirked and pointed to his head. "I didn't just get 17's power I also got his memories, the androids have a home and only they know where it is." The android got into his fighting stance. "Not that it matters I'll just kill you and find her to achieve perfection."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Cell in the past I was no match for you in your perfect form but I managed to beat you as you are now." Trunks said getting into his stance. "But first you're going to tell me where the android is hiding."

Cell smiled, he was going to enjoy giving the saiyan the beating of his life. He charged him ready to kill him.

Trunks punched him in the gut several times, sent him downward with his balled hands, creating a crater where he crashed.

Cell got up from the rubble and glared angrily at Trunks . 'He really has changed the data says he was no match for me in my previous form and yet he managed to do this much.' He flew up and opened his mouth releasing a red ball of energy, Trunks dodges the attack with ease and elbows Cell on the head sending him down again. The green life form stands only to see Trunks body flickers in front of him, before he could speak Trunks uppercuts the android and unleashes his heat dome attack obliterating him out of existence. Trunks flies up and looks all around, searching for any sign of the other android.

"Damn it, she couldn't have gotten far!" The saiyan exclaimed searching around the city, he would have just blown the city up, however he can sense that there are a few people alive in this city and didn't want to take innocent lives. He flew all over the city and sensed if any energies were fading however none did, which means she's playing it smart and not killing. If only he could have gotten Cell to give the location of the android's home so he could just go there and end the mechanical monster's life. However he knew he couldn't risk the chance of Cell reaching his perfect form if he had let that happen that would be guaranteed that the earth would be destroyed seeing as he couldn't beat Cell.

Trunks stopped realizing that he needs to help anyone he can left in this city and put his pointless search for the android on hold for now. He decided to at least let her know something, with a huff he shouted. "Android 18, I will find you and when I do you'll be nothing but scrap metal!" The half saiyan yelled before descending on the ruin city to help anyone who was left.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Deep in the forest surrounding Parsley City Android 18 flew straight through dodging any tree in her way to avoid attention, she heard the voice of her and 17's former plaything she shuddered at the sound of it, she remembers when she only scoffed in annoyance when he gave those meaningless speeches in all the years he's tried to stop them. As she flew tears were flowing out of her eyes, her brother was killed, the ultimate fighting machine, her only equal on the planet destroyed just like that. Whatever that green thing was managed to give her the chance to escape, she and her brother use to force that lavender haired brat on the run even when that other blonde was around. When she managed to catch the saiyan off guard he shrugged off like it was nothing, like 17 and herself did when he attacked either of them.

And so android 18 went to the only place where she knew she could be safe, a place her brother found where they stayed whenever they weren't attacking any cities, where they couldn't be bothered by any human.

She was going home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Trunks returned home in his normal state and went to his mother to tell her the good and bad news. "Mom I'm home."

"Trunks your back, so did you do it?" Bulma asked worriedly.

Trunks scowled and looked at the ground in shame, he didn't want to face her right now but he will tell her everything. "I destroyed both android 17 and Cell."

"Cell too?" Bulma asked in a happy tone. "Yes! I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you and I bet your father is as well." She said happily then remembered he forgot to mention someone else. "What about android 18?"

This is where Trunks further avoided her gaze. "S-she got away, I'm sorry mom but when Cell showed up he already absorbed 17 when I thought I destroyed him I managed to get him out of the way and was going to destroy 18 but she was already gone." Trunks said regrettably. "I'm sorry mom if I had destroyed them right when I saw them this wouldn't have happened." The son of Vegeta kept his head down ashamed for possibly letting more people die by the female android's hands.

Bulma placed her hands on her son's shoulders causing him to look at her. "Trunks listen, it's not your fault, you weren't counting on Cell interrupting, and I know you'll find her to make sure she never hurts anyone again."

Trunks looked at her and gave a smile. "Thanks mom, and don't worry I will find her and destroy her." Trunks said determined.

**Well here we are my attempt key word attempt for a good first chapter, I don't know whether to continue this or not, I realized I could have dragged both fights a little longer but Trunks is an all business kind of fighter, if he can destroy his enemy that's what he's gonna do and he won't hold back.**

**And also remember at this point Cell isn't as powerful as the one in the main timeline because he hadn't absorbed all those people before he absorbed 17 so Trunks was able to destroy Cell much easier in this time than he did in the main and also this 17 isn't as powerful as the one in the main timeline which means this semi perfect Cell is noticeably weaker than the other. Just thought I'd answer possible future questions. **

**Alright so guys I'll leave it to you whether I continue this or not, if not than I will edit this chapter over and over again until you say otherwise. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Nightmares and Deception

**So originally I was only going to post a chapter where Trunks is going from city to city seaching for android 18 and her and her views on hiding but when I was finished I thought maybe I could make it into a longer chapter instead and I did. So I do hope you'll enjoy it and don't mind that I already decided on the next villain. And also thank you so much for the support guys it really helps a lot and don't worry I won't be one of those guys who rushes on the romance, it will have nice character development which I always enjoy. **

**We'll on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 Nightmares and Deception **

It had been three weeks since Trunks dealt with Android 17 and Cell. He's never stopped searching for android 18 however because of her being her life force cannot be detected. Trunks go from city to city with a hand held radio to listen for any android activity in case she decided to go 'shopping' or worse.

Right now Trunks is sitting on the tallest building in Pepper town, the town where _they_ murdered Gohan, one of them was in hell the other is still alive and in hiding. The half saiyan looks worse for wear, he has bags under his eyes and was wearing the capsule corporation outfit, he hadn't slept for days. All because one of his father and mentor's murderers is still alive and maybe hurting someone and he might not know it. He wore headphones that are plugged into the radio all the times hoping to catch the android. The radio spoke. "And there is still no sign of the surviving android, some say she was destroyed however Bulma Briefs has assured us that the android is still alive that her son witnessed her escape, where could she be hiding, everyone keep on the lookout so we can finally be free of the android menace."

Trunks groaned and rubbed his eyelids trying to keep himself awak, waiting for any sign of the android. Not only is he watching all around him for an explosion or panicking, he would normally fly around the city to make sure the android didn't kill anyone however he realized he needed to save every bit of energy he could in order to secure the android's destruction. 'If only Cell hadn't shown up that time.' Trunks thought. Indeed had Cell not had been there he would successfully destroy both androids and then move on to Cell. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a helicopter landing near him Trunks groaned knowing full well who it was sensing her energy.

Bulma walked out of the helicopter with an angry look on her face and got in front of her son.. "Trunks why haven't you been answering your phone!"

Trunks looked at her nervously. "I told you I need to stay focus on finding the android."

"Your right you did tell me that." Bulma held up four fingers. "Four days ago!"

"But you know it's true I need to find android 18 before she can cause any more harm." Trunks stated.

Bulma shook her head. "All I know is your gonna die of sleep deprivation before you can even get to her!" She scolded. "Your coming home right now!" The woman pulled on Trunks' ear.

Trunks grunted and pulled away from her standing up. "Mom I told you I cant rest until I find-" He was interrupted by a slap to the face, though he can take much damage in his normal sate somehow his mother was able to cause him pain, he looked at his mother surprised.

Bulma grabbed her son's shoulders. "Trunks listen to me, If you really want to find that android AND destroy her you still need to rest, what do you think she'll do to you if she finds you like this."

Trunks' surprise expression fell into one of shame. Although he had more than enough power to take down the android she still has an unlimited energy supply which means all she'd have to do is wear him down until he was weak enough for the kill and in his current state she may do just that. "Your right mom, I'm sorry."

Bulma still had her stern expression. "You should be, it took me days to find you, and now come on I don't want you flying home." The woman said walking to the helicopter.

Trunks follows before taking one last look at the reconstruction of Pepper Town. 'Don't worry Father, Gohan, everyone I _will _avenge you.' He thought before following his mother into the plane.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Deep in the forest in the middle of nowhere, there was a lodge that housed two beings who had brought humanity to its knees. However for three weeks it only housed one of them. Android 18 was sitting on a sofa watching whatever was on T.V to get her mind off things. She didn't care what she watched so long as it didn't remind her of certain events.

"In other news the remaining android is still nowhere to be found, everyone if you see the woman in this photo be warned she is extremely dangerous." A picture of 17 and 18 appeared next to the anchor man's face.

That caused 18 to blast the T.V. Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd done, now she virtually has no pass time. "Great." 18 muttered.

Sadness filled her again as she was reminded of what had happened three weeks ago, Trunks, their toy or nuisance was able to easily destroy her brother her only family she had or knew ever since that converted her and her brother into androids she and him always thought it was the best and worst thing that happened to them. Though they went through torture as implanted devices into their bodies gave them painful experiments that no one should go threw they also received power, power that allowed them to make the world their playground. Power that dwarfed even the arrogant Vegeta who was the strongest fighter at his time, power that took managed to kill Gohan, who surpassed the saiyan prince, neither of the androids would have guessed that his son would be the one to put them down or anyone really. "We had everything, what went wrong?"

She missed 17, that smile he made when blasting away humans with her, whenever he used a car to run over humans even though there was no need for it, those times he killed humans who she spared just to spite her she even missed when he blew up a clothing store just to get a reaction out of her. A tear came out of her eye and pure rage came at the thought of his executioner, it makes no sense a few days before he was nowhere strong enough to beat her but then he comes and blasts 17 like he was nothing. "How did he get so strong?" She remembers his golden hair was longer than it was the other day, he was also taller and his muscles were bigger than usual. He looked older. There was also that green monster that came, she didn't know what it was but after realizing she was no match for the boy she ran when it gave her the chance to escape. She felt like a coward she was angry at herself that she couldn't avenge 17. "Maybe I should sleep." Though as android things like sleep were not needed however she was still emotionally tired and needed some rest, with her mind made up she went to her room to get some sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks and his mother made it home, he was surprised he didn't sleep on the helicopter he made sure not to so his mother wouldn't have to try to carry him to bed. He got out of the helicopter and walked into the capsule corporation building.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest." Bulma said.

"I will mom, but could you at least listen to the radio and wake me up whenever she does anything?" Trunks asked.

"Of course you'll be the first to know if anything goes off." Bulma said. "But don't worry about that now go get some shut eye."

"Alright mom." Trunks went into the building and walked into his room he lied down and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 woke up and felt a lot better than she did yesterday. "I guess sleep isn't such a useless thing after all." She said as she walked out of her room. She walked into the living room and her wise widened at what she saw.

"Sis what the hell happened to the T.V.? I know you had something to do with this." 17 said sternly pointing to a mess of black marks where the T.V. used to be. "What did a commercial interrupt your favorite show or something?"

18 did not answer she only stared at her brother with wide eyes, she was so full of joy but she tried her best not to do it, she never did like her sensitive side, it made her feel human. "S-seventeen is that really you."

17's eyebrow rose at this. "Hmm? Of course it's me who else?" 17 asked wondering what has gone into his sister. "I saw you were asleep, weird though you always said it's a useless activity I figured I shouldn't wake you." The male android then he snickered a little. "Don't tell me you had a nightmare, I didn't even we could dream."

18'S eyes narrowed. "Hey don't you dare make fun of me!" She then stopped. 'It really is him.'

"There we go there's the 18 I know." 17 said smiling. "Hey come on lets go to Pepper Town, we can play a while that'll get your mind off things."

18 was about to agree when she thought of something. 'Didn't we already attack that place?' 18 asked in her head. She thought of Gohan the last Z- fighter they killed. He then thought of a certain purple haired brat, if it was all a nightmare then if I really kill him this time then we won't have anything to worry about.' 18 thought.

"Helloooo, earth to 18." 17 said waving a hand in front of her face finally getting her attention with an annoyed expression. "You coming or what?"

18 shook her head to get any thoughts out of her head. "Yeah let's go 17."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

"Yeah now this is fun!" 17 yelled blasting buildings with energy beams as 18 did the same only more silent. "Hey sis you sure you ok, you're not having as much fun as usual."

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now." 18 said blasting a bunch of fleeing humans.

17 raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't think you should sleep anymore." 17 said as he saw 18 blast another human. "That's 50 points, ah now were tied."

"Androids!" Yelled a familiar voice.

18 and 17 turned to the voice. 18's eyes widened at who it was. It was Gohan with one arm missing in the same outfit they killed him in. "Didn't we kill him?"

17 shrugged. "I guess he survived." He said getting into his stance. "This is great though he can be our tie breaker."

18 shrugged, Gohan was a survivor she went into her stance as well.

"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body someone even stronger would surface and take my place!" His golden aura flared up. "Not one death will go unaccounted for not one!"

18's eyes widened, this was exactly the same thing he said the day they took him out. They charged at him same as last time, 18 kept getting a sense of deja-vu the whole fight. After losing a beam struggle with the son of Goku like last time a thunderstorm appeared.

"This thunder storm is the perfect backdrop for your demise." 17 said as 18 eyed him as it was what he said last time as well.

Gohan only glared at them. "There is no end for me! No end!"

18 shook her head trying to rid the feeling of Deja-vu even she and 17 were doing the same actions they did last time. They ended up blasting barrages of energy blasts down at the super saiyan as they did last time.

"That ought a do it, hey sis you alright you seemed distracted." 17 asked.

18 looked at him. "Didn't we do this last time."

"No last time we blasted random areas around a theme park to blast him and his purple haired friend." 17 said confusingly.

18 shook her head. "Never mind let's just go home."

A familiar voice was heard. "So you want to go back to hell?"

18 smirked, she's sure to kill him this time, she turned around and her confident expression fell at the sight of Trunks. He looked just like he was in the dream. In his father's armor, his hair as long as it was last time.

"Hey look another guy who can go blonde." 17 said unable to recognize the super saiyan. "Wait you kind of look like that other guy, so you can do that now?" He asked mockingly.

18 grabbed her brother's shoulder earning his attention. "17 we need to run." She said with her tone full of fright.

17's eyebrows rose at this. "From who? Him?" 17 asked turning his head at Trunks. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm the ultimate android there's no way he can-" He exploded before he could finish his sentence.

"NOOOOOO!" 18 shouted at losing her brother a second time. She looked to see Trunks already infont of her aiming an energy blast at her face. "No please don't." However her vision was engulfed in golden light.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

"AAAAHHHH!" 18 awoke screaming. She realized it was just a nightmare. She touched her face and felt something wet. She looked at her hand in shame. "I'm an android I'm not supposed to have silly human emotions." She walked out of her room and went for the one across it, 17's room, she hasn't seen it since that fateful day. She opened it not surprised that 17's not there although hoped against hope that he was still here. She decided to just go to her room and lie down to figure out what she should do with her brother gone and Trunks who's hunting her down.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks awoke and felt refreshed. He walked out of his room and began walking down the stairs. "Hey mom I'm gonna go on another search alright?" He asked then came to a halt shocked at what he saw.

Bulma was being held from behind by Android 18 she had a hand covering her mouth and a menacing energy ball pointed at her head. "Miss me?" 18 asked with a grin.

Trunks glared at the android and transformed into ascended super saiyan . "Let her go!"

18 kept her smirk as she held the energy ball dangerously close to his mother's face. "Power down."

Trunks glared with intense hatred towards the android, he wanted to end her however his mother's life was on the line so he immediately powered down back to his normal state. 18 smirked triumphantly and aimed her power blitz at the saiyan as she kept her grip on his mother. Trunks was at a loss on what to do he knows he wouldn't survive it but he just couldn't let his mother die so he hoped that he would survive it and she would let her guard down allowing him to finish her off for good while of course saving his mother. But he knew in his heart he couldn't survive in his normal state. As 18 fired he was engulfed in pink energy.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

"AAAAAHHHH!" Trunks awoke covered in sweat.

Bulma came running through the door. "Trunks are you alright!" She asked grabbing ahold of his shoulders.

Trunks looked at his mother glad to see she was alright. He gave her a hug and held on for a few seconds "I'm fine mom, just a nightmare." He said getting up. "I need to go."

"Hold on!" Bulma said looking him in the eye. "Your still tired you need to rest."

"Mom please, I'll be right back today I promise." Trunks pleaded.

Bulma eyed him for a long time to look for any signs of lying. "Alright fine but if you're not back by this afternoon I will chase you and drag you back again alright."

Trunks nodded in agreement. "I promise I'll come back this time." Trunks said flying out the window in his ascended saiyan form.

As he flew he pondered where he plugged in his headphones plugged into his hand held radio hoping to find any signs of the android.

He then heard a voice in his head. "Hello is this Trunks?"

Trunks stopped in midair looking around him. "What who's there?" He said looking around.

"Trunks this is King Kai." King kai said.

"King kai?" Trunks asked, he heard about king kai from Goku, that he learned techniques from him the first time he was killed. "What's going on?"

"Trunks listen there's a threat attacking the planet, something more dangerous than the android you're chasing." King Kai said urgently.

"Oh great." Trunks sighed knowing he'll have to put his search for the android on hold for now. "What it is it?"

Trunks' eyes couldn't help but widen at what King Kai had to say next. "A tuffle scientist named has infected the earth with a deadly toxin called destron gas."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It had been three days, 18 still hasn't left the house. She was in her room trying on different outfits and looking at them in the mirror. She misses the days where she could show off to the people who worked in clothing stores who gave her compliments sure they were saying them to save their own skin but they fed her ego all the same. She said it herself she's not just an android she's also a woman. She sighed and put back the clothes she usually wore whenever her or 17 went out on their rampages. Yet another thing she misses. She knows she's stuck here since Trunks is on the hunt for her 24/7. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She was scared stiff, the reason she and her brother lived here was to avoid visitors who'd they kill anyway however she was wary hoping it wouldn't be Trunks she waited for him to slam the door in or to speak to confirm her suspicions. If it was a random human visitor naturally she would kill them.

"Sis, it's me open the door." 17's voice said. "I don't want to break it down."

18's eyes widened, she pinched herself to make sure this was not another dream. To her relief and surprise it was not. She ran to the door and swung it opened and was ecstatic to see 17. "17 your alive?"

"Yeah, I managed to survive, I would have flown here but I wanted to make sure that kid didn't see me." 17 said gritting his teeth.

18's eyes narrowed slightly. Just then that didn't sound like 17, no 17 is always cocky, always sure that he was the ultimate fighting machine but she shrugged it off since this was the first time Trunks got a lucky shot. For some reason she wanted to hug him to let him know how stupid he was for nearly getting himself killed. However as an android she's supposed to be above human emotions.

"18 what do you say we get back at that kid?" 17 asked with a smirk.

18 was about to agree when she remembered their last battle. She had giving him everything she had and her attacks didn't leave so much as a scratch on him, 17 is stronger than her not by much though so even if they'd team up against him. 17 seem to notice her reaction.

"Don't tell me you're scared, I thought both of us were above human emotion." 17 said earning a glare from 18.

"Of course I am, let's go I want that punk dead!" 18 said with her vendetta returning.

"That's my sister, I know just where he's headed by the end of the day the saiyans will be eradicated like they should have long ago." 17 said flying away.

18 flew not too far behind. She was more than happy that her brother's alive, however the last thing he said sounded slightly out of character, he's never cared whether their opponents were saiyans, humans or demons like Piccolo they were the same, organic beings who didn't know better. However she decided to save it, that brat forced her into hiding, reunited with 17 she was determined to give him the beating of his life before finally killing him. And then everything will go back to normal with the world being her and 17's playground.

Little does she know things aren't that simple.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Somewhere far away, is the planet of darkness. A lone elder floating in an Indian style position over a floating ball, this being had no pupils in his eyes wears a strange outfit with green shoulder pads, a white robe, green pants and purple boots. He also has a big mustache and long grey hair.

"At long last the saiyans will be eradicated." He said smiling. "Go my ghost warriors, use the power of your grudges to finally put an end to the saiyans."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks made his way to three of the four locations of destron gas emitters diablo desert, Satan City and Jingle village. It took him days due to being the only Z-fighter left to defend the planet, luckily in this timeline King Kai instead of Mr. Popo informed them of the destron gas 7 days before the worth would become a desolate wasteland. He easily destroyed three of the emitters with little resistance from those weird monsters that he fought in the past despite his current inability to use energy the monsters were just as weak as they were in the other timeline. Trunks also informed his mother, asking her if she had the equipment that detected anything strange in the atmosphere, luckily even with the androids rampage she still had most of her equipment intact hopefully she'll be able to create a neutralizing agent just like her counterpart did in the past.

As he flew over to west city he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of one other obstacle he HAS to take care of before his departure to the planet of darkness. Android 18, he had to find her and destroy her to ensure no innocent lives are stolen during his travel. He still has his headphones in to listen for any android activity. 'Damn her.' He sees West City in the distance and sees android 18 smirking and waiting for his arrival. He smirked but then saw android 17 floating by her with that arrogant smirk.

He stopped flying a few feet in front of them with the destron gas emitter behind them. He took off his head phones and placed them in his jacket. He immediately transformed into ascended saiyan glaring at 18 and the ghost warrior version of 17. 'Looks like she's fooled.'

'17' gave him an arrogant smirk. "Hey Trunks you in the mood for round two?"

"Hehehe" 18 chuckled. "Weve been waiting for you, brat."

Trunks only kept glaring at them and then gave a smirk. "18 hate to disappoint you but that's not 17."

18 sneered. "What did you think you killed him?" She then frowned. "You're gonna pay for messing with us."

Trunks only chuckled. "Believe what you want I'll destroy you either way."

"18 enough talk lets destroy the saiyan." '17' said.

18 eyed her brother for that; he's never ordered her around like that. "Let's kill this punk."

The two dashed at the young saiyan with '17' in front, he threw a punch however he was kneed in the stomach and back handed him sending him flying towards his sister. The two stopped their momentum and fired a combined energy wave back to back.

Trunks were startled at this however he managed to kick the beam upwards sending it harmlessly through space. He looks back at the androids. He wasn't surprised that the ghost warrior 17 was able to fire energy waves however he was surprised that 18 can do so as well. ' I guess she can use energy because hers is artificial.' He thought.

The androids made another dash towards the saiyan however Trunks merely punches 18 away and punches '17' multiple times until he turned into purple smoke which then turned reformed back into '17'. Trunks wasn't surprised at this it was what he expected, he needed to hold off the ghost warriors. He heard a gasp, he turns to see 18 with her mouth agape.

"S-seventeen?" 18 asked in pure shock. "What are you?"

'17' only looked at 18 and shook his head. "Now's not the time 18, we have to eradicate the saiyan."

18 glared at '17' she was no fool she has no idea what that 'thing' is but realized she was fooled into believing this was her brother. Without thinking she charged at the imposter however a blast hit her across her back, she glared and turned around to see the green monster she saw last month smiling down at her. Taking advantage of the distraction '17' collides his balled hands against the back of 18's head sending her downward and knocking her out.

'17' looked to see Trunks down at the female android and then to the ghost fighter 17 and Cooler. "Sorry about that, sisters you know?"

Trunks only kept his scowl. "Wouldn't know I'm an only child."

'17' smirked at this. "Good thing too, with just one of you infecting the universe it'll be over soon." Then three more figures appeared, Frieza, Slug, and Turles.

"You saiyan will die." Cooler said.

Slug sneered. "You will pay for your crimes."

Frieza scoffed. "Time to end the saiyan race."

Turles smiled. "Our grudge knows no bounds."

Cell glared. "We will have revenge."

Trunks only glared and wasn't attacking at all. The reason he needed to wait is for his mother, so he didn't bother attacking either android or any of the ghost warriors, he knew he stood no chance without his energy.

Grinning all six ghost warriors attacked the lone saiyan, Trunks elbows Turles in the gut, punches Cooler in the jaw, kicks Frieza in the chest, back hands 17 and finally attacked. They all turned into smoke and reformed all around him. The five villains strike him all around landing a few dozen hits sending him crashing against the West City tower. Trunks only had one eye open, he remembers that these ghost warriors were stronger than their original counterparts also they can use their energy that's how they were able to give him and his friends from the past a hard time. 'Hurry up mom.' Trunks thought getting out of the crater putting up his guard as all six ghost warriors had their hands filled with energy aimed at the lone warrior.

However before any of them could fire a hover car flown over them surprising them and stopping their attacks. "Alright Trunks I manage to create the neutralizing agent you needed." Bulma announced pressing a button releasing capsules that exploded in and all around the machine. "Alright now finish them off." She yelled driving away.

Trunks felt his energy returning. "You're the best, mom!"

17 glared at Bulma. "Why you!" He yelled charging an energy ball to fire at Trunks however before he could fire he was blasted from behind, he turned around to see 18 glaring with intense hatred at the imposter.

Before any words were exchanged 17 and the other ghost warriors turned around to see Trunks with his hands aimed at them with his knuckles pointed outwards. "Final flash!" Trunks yelled blasting a huge golden light at all the ghost warriors with only 17 ad Cell trying to reform. He then charged up a regular but power full energy blast, annihilating the ghost warriors.

The ghost warrior version of 17 screamed. "You'll never escape our grudge."

With them defeated Trunks blasts the destron gas emitter and then turns his attention to the last of the androids. "Now what to do with you?" Trunks asked sarcastically aiming his palm at her.

18 grinded her teeth and got into her fighting stance. "What was that?"

Trunks only glared. "You don't need to know, it's time to end this night mare once and for all."

18 was at a loss at what t do, she knows for a fact she can't fight Trunks, he really did take out the real 17 like he was nothing. She needs to find a way to escape and get back home. Then something dawned at her, he hasn't blasted her yet, what is he waiting for?

Trunks is a bit indecisive at the moment, he wanted to finally put an end to the android menace however he remembers the machine Dr. Raichi made, Hatchiyack, it took him, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and his father to defeat Hatchiyack, what good would it do him to face him alone? True any fighter from then was stronger than the androids by a large gap however as of now he could use all the help he could get. However if he really wants to make sure he can work together with 18 and live he needs a bit of persuasion first. Trunks made a dash towards 18, she tries to kick him but he disappeared and reappeared behind her and knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

Trunks caught the android by her wrist. He didn't even bother to hide his scowl. He really just wanted to blast her however the earth whatever help he could get.

"Trunks what are you doing, hurry and finish her off!" Bulma yelled over the speaker.

Trunks looked towards his mother. "Mom please I have an idea, let's go home before anything else happens."

Hesitantly she replies. "Alright but keep a tight grip on that android, I don't want her going on a rampage."

"Don't worry she wont." Trunks said flying to Capsule corporation with the android held ungracefully. He glares at the knocked out android. 'You better cooperate.'

**TA-DA! So guys now Trunks has forced himself to try to convince 18 to help him take down Hatchiyack. How will he do it? Will she help? Can they protect the earth. **

**For those of you who don't know Dr. Raichi or Hacthyack he's a tuffle scientist who created a machine called Hatchiyack, a weapon fueled by grudges against the saiyan race. So I thought wsince he can use ghost warriors he could be a villain that 18 would want to kill, yes she'll be forced to help but she'll want to since she was fooled by another scientist to do his dirty work. Not to mention she was tricked into thinking her brother was still alive. So give me your thoughts, were all characters in character, did I give Trunks a good reason to try to get 18's help or do I edit this chapter?**

**Btw I appreciate the suggestions it's just I prefer to write it myself, not just for me but for all of you so you can be surprised. **

**About power levels, I decided I wasn't going to do it since this is a saga in dbz where 'power levels are bullshit!'**

**Guest- Favorite dbz pairing? Well I'd say Android 18/ future Trunks, ever since I read reprogrammed I've been hooked on this couple. And don't worry I do plan on Trunks forming his own Z fighters but that wont be for a while.**

**By the way I know Trunks and 18 wont be enough to take down someone like Hatchiyack but I have a plan for that.**

**If everything goes right the next chapter will be next week, see ya then.**


	3. An uneasy alliance

**Sorry that I'm a little late got interrupted now on with the chapter. Trunks has a plan to fight Hatchiyack only problem is he needs to convince an angry android to help him read to find out how he does it.**

**Chapter 3 An uneasy alliance **

18 was unconscious hearing and seeing nothing for a while. The android beauty started to hear voices.

A woman's voice spoke. "Trunks you do realize it's risky."

The brat's voice replied. "Believe me I know mom but it's for the best."

"Alright I managed to get it ready." The woman replied. "T-Trunks s-she's waking up!"

"Get behind me!" Trunks replied with the sound of energy flaring. "Keep hold of that button!"

18 grunted as she opened her eyes and glared as she saw Trunks standing in his ascended super saiyan transformation with a woman with blue hair looking frightened at the sight of her. 18 got up from the lab table and glared viciously at her brother's killer. "Where the hell am I?" 18 demanded getting into a defensive stance. She wasn't foolish enough to fight the boy head on.

Trunks returned the glare. "You're at Capsule Corporation, or what's left of it!" Trunks spat.

18 never lost her glare. "Why am I here?"

"Because were friends." Trunks replied sarcastically. "Look calm down and let us explain." 18 only seemed to get angrier. "Or we can have you shut down." The saiyan pointed behind him to his mother who held a familiar remote.

18's eyes widened but kept her glare. "Where did you get that?" 18 demanded.

Trunks smirked. "We found some of Dr. Gero's blueprints on you, your brother and a certain remote to go with it."

18 looked at the woman with a threatening glare causing her to give a fearful expression despite holding the means to shut her down. The android took a breath and seemed to have calmed down and turned to Trunks. "What do you want?" 18 spat.

Trunks frowned. "As much as I hate to admit it I need your help."

"You expect me to after what you did to 17?" 18 asked with disdain.

"With enough power to destroy you and a remote that can shut you down, yes." Trunks said with a Vegeta like smirk.

18 growled at that. "What could you possibly need help with?"

Trunks frowned again. "Do you remember what happened yesterday before you were knocked out?"

18 thought back and did remember something. An imposter pretending to be her brother tricked her into trying to kill Trunks. "What about it?" 18 asked scowling at the memory.

"That thing pretending to be your brother was something called a ghost warrior, sort of like a clone of him." Trunks began. "It was created by a toxin called destron gas which was trying to infect the population; all caused by an alien scientist, named Dr. Raichi."

18 scowled even further at the mention of yet another scientist who tried to manipulate her. First was her suppose 'creator' Dr. Gero, now somewhere in space another lousy scientist tries to control her. The android couldn't care less about the humans only about the fact she was fooled into thinking her brother was still alive. She looked to Trunks with her most intimidating glare. "Tell me everything you know about him." 18 demanded in a threating tone.

Trunks didn't flinch knowing he was more than a match for her. The saiyan decided to only tell her what he heard from King Kai in his trip to the past not wanting to waste time telling her about his adventure in the past only about that Dr. Raichi is a tuffle hell bent on revenge against the saiyans even if he's the only one left where he lives. The saiyan told her that he has a weapon capable of taking him out without help.

Trunks began after finishing his tale. "And that's pretty much it." Trunks said. "So what's it gonna be will you help or do you want to turn to scrap metal." Trunks finishes watching and waiting for the android to soak in the information. The saiyan knows he needs all the help he can get but he half hopes that she will refuse and finally get revenge for everyone. However after remembering his battle with Hatchiyack in the past he half hopes she will agree as he knows his plan to take him down isn't exactly full proof with or without her help.

18 thought for a moment. The android can't exactly go and get back at the doctor without knowing where he is. As much as she hates the idea of working with Trunks her brother's killer she also wants to get revenge for being used by another scientist, alien or not she absolutely detested scientists ever since she was converted into an android especially mad scientists. And this scientist seemed especially mad if he was willing to kill an entire species, not that there were much left courtesy of her and 17, to wipe out a race with only one half breed survivor. With no other options she decided it was best to go along with his offer. For now. "Fine but I'm not helping YOU!" 18 declared pointing at Trunks and then to herself. "Your helping ME get payback on this other doctor and then its back to business as usual."

Trunks smirked at that last part. "Yeah about that take a look behind you."

18 raised an eyebrow and curiously turned around, she sees what looks like a radar and a heart line beeping. "What's this supposed to be?"

Trunks scowled at her. "This is an intergalactic heart monitor it's linked to my heart rate." Trunks said pointing to himself. "It keeps track whether I'm alive or not even in space, one of 's little side projects my mother put together."

18 turned back around rolling her eyes. "No really?" 18 asked sarcastically. "What about it?" The android asked getting impatient.

Trunks ignored that and went on. "It means if you were to say kill me in my sleep or were to 'accidently' let me die in our fight than my mother would simply press your off switch, oh and we know it won't work when were far away into space so by the time it's finished my mother will have a self-destruct sequence on the ship were flying in that can be activated from here." Trunks said smirking at the surprise expression she's giving off. "Of course you'll survive but you'll be stranded either in the middle of space or on the planet of darkness, which by the way has no people for you to have 'fun' with and no shopping."

18 just couldn't hide her surprise expression. Even if she could get her revenge against the scientist she still has to take orders from this brat and his mother. The android sees the arrogant smug look on Trunks' face that could easily be mistaken for Vegeta's before 17 finally shut him up. "Well aren't you a mama's boy." 18 retorted angrily.

Trunks frowned at her. "Because of you and 17 I'm lucky I have a mother."

18 glared furiously at the obviously afraid blue haired woman and smirked. "By the end of this you might not have a mother."

Trunks' power flared at that. "Don't act cocky not now android!" Trunks said furiously before calming down. "Look it's going to take a while before the space ship is ready, as we are now we're no match for Hatchiyack, but I know a place where we could train for a year in a day."

18 scowled at that. "Training? I'm an android I can't get any stronger if I wanted too."

Bulma decided to finally speak up. "A-actually I performed some diagnostics on you while you were knocked out."

18 glared furiously at her. "You did what?"

Bulma hid behind Trunks again and continued though still stuttering under her gaze. "W-what I m-mean is that I f-found out that s-since you're a cyborg y-you have the p-ponitential to get stronger like everyone else." Bulma finished though kept the remote close in case the android tries anything.

18 raised an eyebrow. "How did you even know I was a cyborg?" 18 asked still scowling neither her or her brother ever admitted or even acknowledged that they were once human.

Trunks stepped in. "There's no time, come on we need to use our time wisely."

18 glared furiously again. "Don't you DARE order me around!" 18 snapped remembering all those time Dr. Gero gave her and 17 orders waving that remote in front of them.

Trunks glared furiously not caring what caused her to snap. "You're in no position to make demands now we should go!" Trunks retorted shutting the android up thought the corners of his eyes Trunks asked his mother still keeping on guard against the android. "How long will it take for the ship to be ready?"

Bulma kept looking away from the android to answer her son. "It should be ready in roughly 6 hours."

Trunks breathed easy. "Guess that's good enough." The saiyan turned his attention back to the cyborg. "Let's go."

18's scowl returned. "Pfft." She said.

The both of them got out of the building and flew with Trunks in the lead and 18 following close behind with arms crossed.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

On the way to the lookout Trunks stayed in his ascended super saiyan form and kept glancing at 18 to make sure the android doesn't try attacking him from behind or running a way to go on a killing spree.

18 noticed this and glared at him. "What are you looking at?" 18 asked viciously.

Trunks only kept flying but answered anyway. "Just making sure you don't run off."

18 scoffed. "As if, by the way how do you know so much about this Dr. Raichi? " 18 asked. "You seem to know a lot about him considering he lives on some far away planet." The android said suspiciously.

Trunks only said nothing and kept flying keeping his eyes on her.

18 glared even harder. "I'm serious how do I know this isn't some sick joke you're playing?" 18 asked demanding an answer.

Trunks returned the glare. "Do I look like someone who jokes around?" Trunks asked rhetorically. " The reason I know about him doesn't matter and besides sick jokes are more you and 17's thing."

18 had to resist the urge to blast him. "Don't mention his name!"

Trunks chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry I had no idea you and your brother considered your numbers names." Trunks remarked, he found himself enjoying taunting his enemy but with the current situation he decided that he needs her to stay calm in order for her to co-operate. "Look enough when we get there we'll have plenty of time for me to tell you what you want to know, for now stay quiet and I'll resist the urge to dismantle you."

18 realized that she needs to stop prodding and give into his demands until she can find the opportunity to end him. And besides there's a scientist she needs to payback for being tricked. "Fine."

The duo kept flying in complete silence.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Android 18 couldn't believe her eyes when she spotted the lookout a palace floating in the sky. The android has no files in her memory bank on what this place is or even of its existence. 'I wonder what else Dr. Gero didn't file for us.' 18 thought bitterly about the old man.

18 and Trunks landed on the lookout and began walking towards the temple when they saw what they looked like to be a genie with dark skin. "Oh my you must be Trunks; it's nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo greeted smiling and glances over the android. "And um I see you brought a guest." Of course he knew who this woman was the one who killed Piccolo, the one who took Kami from him and the earth. He decided it was best to keep his sight on Trunks. "You need not explain yourself, I'm aware of the situation and will gladly show you to the time chamber." Mr. Popo said to Trunks rather quickly.

Trunks looked at Mr. Popo and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Popo, it's good to see you again well I mean this version of you that is." Trunks said politely keeping an eye on the android. "No need to show us I know where it is and that we can only stay there for two days."

smiled at the boy, glanced at the android and back to Trunks. He decided it was best to tell him telepathically. 'I think it's awfully big of you to get help from one of your hopefully former enemies.'

Trunks smiled back and nodded. 'Thank you Mr. Popo.' Trunks replied telepathically.

18 rudely interrupted. "Oh blah blah blah just hurry and bring me to this training room you keep going on about." 18 demanded getting impatient.

Trunks gave her a look but only nodded. "I'll see you in a bit Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo nodded and went to water the garden.

Trunks and 18 walked into the temple and 18 thought it was best to ask something. "What exactly is this place?"

Trunks eyed her and replied. "It's called the lookout it's a palace meant for the guardian of earth from here you can sense and sometimes see everything going on to the planet." Trunks kept walking before she could ask another question. "This is it." The saiyan stopped in front of a door with a sign over it reading hyperbolic time chamber.

18 looked at the door unimpressed. "It doesn't look like much." 18 commented angrily. "From the way you talked about it I imagined something more impressive."

Trunks glared at her. "Well you'll be happy to know this was the room that gave me the power I needed to beat you and 17."

18's eyes widened. 'That's how he got this strong, no wonder he was more than a match for us.' 18 thought, she smirked that all she had to do was train in here and then when she gets strong enough she'll kill his mother, destroy the remote, kill Trunks, go after the scientist and then come back to earth and have it all as her personal playground like it was meant to be.

Trunks' eyes narrowed at the way she smirked. "Whatever your planning android it wont work, I don't recommend you try it."

18's eyes narrowed back but said nothing. 'We'll see.' 18 thought. With all said and done Trunks opened the door to the time chamber.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks and 18 were in the dimension of nothingness inside the time chamber. Android 18 couldn't help but be amazed as she stepped in the white void. The android barely felt a change in gravity and looked around. "How can this place hold such a massive room?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at that. "It's because this place is a whole different dimension, here the gravity is ten times earth's gravity and becomes denser the deeper you go in." Trunks explained. "Also the temperature in here increases and decreases from -40 to 122 degrees also going denser the deeper you go in." The saiyan continued. "We'll be spending three months in here but outside it will be 6 hours.

18 kept looking around and looked back to Trunks. "So a day outside is worth a year in here right?" 18 asked and he nodded. "Then why don't we just spend a year in here instead of three months?"

"Because we don't know when Dr. Raichi will send more gas emitters to the planet, no we need to get to him as soon as possible." Trunks said. "Also I know what were up against if things go right we should be able to get the strength we need to beat him."

18 nodded, she couldn't care less about the people of earth but she needed the humans alive in order for her to have fun. "So what do we do now?"

"From now one you and I are going to spar once a day, I'll fight you all out until one of us hits the ground after that we do our own training separately for the rest of the day, especially you since you don't get tired you can use that to your advantage to catch up to me and eventually make a good sparring partner." Trunks said walking away from the temple and getting into a fighting stance. "One last thing we need to stay away from the entrance because if it's destroyed were stuck here and also we cant get too far away or we'll be lost forever."

18 nodded and got into her stance. "Ready?"

Trunks smirked since he knows he'll win with no effort. "Ladies first."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma looked at the heart monitor and saw that it flat lined a while ago. Of course she made no move to use the remote since her son explained the hyperbolic time chamber as well as its properties. The blue haired woman was extremely surprised that Trunks would even suggest getting the help of one of the androids who caused him, her and so many people so much pain and suffering. She does wonder however after they beat this Hatchiyack or whatever what will Trunks do with the android? "I just hope he's doing alright."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks finishes the first sparring session with a hard punch to 18's face sending her to the ground. "You lasted less than a minute, go train by yourself and tomorrow we'll try again." Trunks walked away but turned around when he heard a dashing sound. The saiyan caught a punch from the enraged female android. "Back off and do your own training." The time traveler demanded with a threatening tone.

"Shut up!" 18 only growled and threw another punch but were caught as well. "You said it yourself I have an unlimited supply of energy I can keep going for hours."

Trunks eyes narrowed. " There's a reason I want us to train by ourselves." Trunks replied tightening his grip on the android causing her to grunt in pain. "You have no idea how stupid your being right now, how much I want to destroy you right now, you've taken countless lives my friends, father, innocent men, woman and children all with sick smiles on your faces." The saiyan finished by throwing 18 back a couple feet. "You don't care, you're not sorry, only alive right now because I know I can't stand up to Hatchiyack right now otherwise you'd be nothing but scrap metal." The time traveler finished walking away.

18 stood up angrier than she's ever been. "Ugh! I hate you!"

Trunks glanced back with his own glare. "Feeling's mutual." Trunks replied turning his head away from her. "Make that mistake again and I WILL destroy you."

18 wanted to attack again but instead had to ask one question. "What happens after?"

Trunks stopped walking and turned around. "What?"

18 rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "What happens after we kill Dr. Raichi or whoever?" 18 asked making Trunks look thoughtful for a moment. "What's the point of helping you if you're going to kill me or shut me down anyway?"

Trunks stared at her and carefully replied. "That depends on you, we both know my father wasn't always on our side, maybe you'll help us in the future or you'll want a normal life which would be impossible since you're pretty much famous worldwide." Trunks said the last part with sarcasm which didn't go unnoticed by the android.

"So what? You and your mother are just going to order me around is that it?" 18 asked enraged.

Trunks stared at her for a moment and replied. "Like I said it depends on you after we deal with Hatchiyack we'll come up with something for now you're going to help save the world you and your brother tormented." With that Trunks turned back around and walked away. "Now get to training, oh and don't try to leave, I had my mother implant a tracking device on you so once it's active shell deactivate you tell me where your body is and blast it out of existence."

18 glared angrily at the saiyan. First he kills her brother, another mad scientist uses her and now she has to do her former plaything's bidding. The android looks at her hands in utter frustration she never trained once in her life believing she and 17 were invincible, for now until an opportunity rises she'll have to play along similar to how she and her brother did with Dr. Gero once it arises she'll be sure to make him pay for this. With her mind made up 18 left to do her own training hoping to catch up to the saiyan.

For hours deep in the hyperbolic time chamber all 18 did were finger push-ups, sit ups and performing attacks at imaginary opponents never tiring due to her infinite energy. 18 swung her palm and noticed Trunks going back in the temple. 'Must be baby's bedtime.' 18 thought irritated the thought of killing him in his sleep crossed her mind however she realized she has no clue how to use a spaceship also even if she did she has no idea where the planet of darkness is. So the thought was pushed aside since she wants revenge against the one who fooled her into thinking 17 was still alive also she couldn't leave without him since his mother will be able to shut her down. With her mind made up she went right back to training.

Trunks trained hard deep in the hyperbolic time chamber and trained vigorously. He remembers that Hatchiyack was stronger than perfect Cell but weaker than Gohan when he reached that complete level of super saiyan. After he was down performing strikes on his imaginary opponent he tried powering up with all his might hoping to reach Gohan's level. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He would scream as his power kept rising then when his body gave in he collapsed unable to keep hold of that power. *Pant* *pant* Trunks was exhausted from all that he turned to see the android still training as if she could go on we'll it's only natural since she's an android. With his power tiring he decided it was best to retire for the night. The saiyan flew back to the temple to get a full meal and drift to sleep. The saiyan thought all that happened the past two days, he was on his third week searching for the last android, found out Dr. Raichi had begun his assault on earth and found himself wanting unwanted help. The time traveler thought back to what she said to him of what will come of her after their finished. Personally he didn't give a damn about her, just the thought of training with her made his stomach drop however with the earth in danger he requires all the help he could get.

Trunks really just wants to end her life right now however he doesn't know if he'll be able to fight Hatchiyack alone with three months of training. The saiyan wonders if he could handle the sight of her for that long without blasting her head off. The time traveler's confident she won't kill him in his sleep since he told her that lie of the tracking device, we'll it wasn't a lie since he managed to get King Kai to let Bulma know if things go wrong.

"One thing's for sure this will be a long three months." Trunks said drifting off to sleep all the while 18 doing all night training.

**Well hope you guys enjoyed that hopefully the next chapter will be next week. **

**Deflow: I know power levels aren't bullshit I meant that they are because there's no way to measure them unless you're the creator of dbz so yeah I cant do power levels. **

**Also I noticed some of you were telling me that Gohan was able to hold his own with the androids with one arm in the reviews of the previous chapter. My apologies I let myself get talked into it so I edited that chapter and I promise I won't let anyone talk me into changing my beliefs in the series anymore. **

**See ya later.**


	4. Feelings

**Sorry work called in last night couldn't post the chapter; hopefully it won't be a regular thing. So in this chapter android 18 will be doing things that will surprise herself and you. Please enjoy****.**

**Feelings**

In the remains of capsule corporation Bulma has been working hours on rebuilding the old space ship, luckily there was enough of the ship to work on . The blue haired has installed a bomb that can be activated from earth to the end of the universe. She made a smart move on salvaging all of Dr Gero's side projects, the man had all sorts of devices that were never finished before Goku destroyed the red ribbon army because of that he left blue prints and half-finished machines ripe for the picking. "It's been over 5 hours that means it's been a month I wonder how Trunks is doing?" Bulma asked not caring for the android.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In the hyperbolic time chamber the two unlikely allies have trained rigorously and continue to do so. Android 18 has literally done nothing but non-stop training in order to surpass Trunks and destroy this Hatchiyack creature every time they sparred she lasted longer but she hasn't once beaten Trunks which infuriates her even more so he has the nerve to tell her why he lost and what she needs to improve on. Though she took every word of his to consideration she only wanted to kill him more each time he would tell her what to improve on like she was some child. 'One way or another I'm going to kill them!' 18 thought as she blasted a snowy mountain.

18's power has made amazing progress. The android's power is roughly as strong as Cell was at his 2nd form from the past.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

As for Trunks he stepped up his training. After the first month he decided to stay super saiyan for the rest of their time in the time chamber not unlike Goku did before the Cell Games, hopefully eventually he'll be able to ascend into the same transformation Gohan did against Cell. Of course it was harder to fight 18 without using his ascended state since they were about even at this level of power and she never runs out of energy. Luckily 18 has major anger issues that he could use to his advantage of course in order to make sure she improves he has to tell her constantly to control her anger as well as the mistakes she made which in turn only infuriates her even further. However he supposes he can't blame her considering she used to kick his ass on almost a daily basis. 'Serves her right.' Trunks thought remembering all the carnage her and 17 caused.

The super saiyan turns to a snowy mountain and spreads his arms outward as his gold aura surrounded him. The final flash his father created puts a major strain on a normal super saiyan's body each time he concentrated on it his body would try to ascend he always made sure he didn't in order to truly master his super saiyan state he has to be able to use any technique in this form. He's made this attempt for a week each time he instinctively ascended and try again the next day after his daily sparring session with the android. The saiyan put his hands together as gold sparks emitted from his hands his body straining as it did giving off painful grunts.

"Final Flash!" Trunks shouted releasing the giant golden beam from his hands easily obliterating the mountain and going on into the endless dimension until finally it fades away. The saiyan smiled proud of his accomplishment however his body gave finally gave in to the strain and for the first time in weeks his hair turned into his normal lavender color and collapsed his vision began to blur. "Ah damn it!" The saiyan shouted as he lost consciousness.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 stopped blasting energy as she felt a certain super saiyan's power level drop after unleashing that attack. At first she figures he was only suppressing his energy however he's been staying in his super saiyan state and even with his energy suppressing he should be giving off more energy than he is now, perhaps he got tired and returned to his normal state. But his energy is still dropping. Why? The android decides to fly over to him to find out what's going on. She doesn't really care for him but for the time being her life is dependent on his after all there's that mother and remote to worry about.

18 stops and descends to see Trunks on the ground face down in his normal state. The android gave off an evil smile looking down on him. "This is almost like the good old days except I wasn't the one who gave you the beating or." 18 paused for a moment. "Or 17." The android glared down at the unconscious saiyan and a pink energy ball with enough power to put him down appeared in her right hand however she regained control and the energy dissipated still holding her glare at the boy. She reached down and turned the over boy over on his back. "Wake up!" She shouted shaking him resisting the urge to just strangle him however he didn't move. The cyborg puts her hand on his forehead and realizes he's got a fever. "Stupid kid"

18 carries Trunks over her shoulder, flies over to the temple full speed, finds the bed and puts him in and places the covers on him. "I can't believe I have to babysit you." 18 groaned as she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. The android wets the cloth in the sink and goes back to the unconscious saiyan. She places the towel on the boy's head and sees him stir.

Trunks slowly opens his eyes to see 18 sitting in a chair watching him intently with an uncaring look on her face. The saiyan glared at her. "W-what are you doing?" Trunks asked exhaustingly.

18 glares at the boy. "Making sure your still alive." 18 said. "Looks like you are lucky you." The android said sarcastically.

With a snarl Trunks tries to sit up but his muscles felt extremely sore from his training. "You need to get back to training." Trunks said grabbing the towel on his head.

18 walked up to him and pushed him down ignoring his protests making him lie down and pressed her hand on his fore head. "You're sick you need to rest." 18 said stoically.

Trunks growled at her. "I'm fine!" Trunks yelled trying to go super saiyan but failed as he ran out of energy. *Pant* *Pant*.

18 held him down with only one arm. The android truly enjoyed overpowering as she did over the years of him constantly trying to stop her and 17. Right now after being humiliated at every sparring session for a whole month it felt good to easily over pin him down, she had to resist the urge to kill him in order to avoid the threat of deactivation. "Listen to me you little brat, normally I don't care if you get yourself killed but since your mommy has a remote to shut me down I need you alive." 18 said. "Your resting and then you can go train."

Trunks glared angrily at the android and spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Your concern is appreciated." Trunks said as 18 placed the wet towel back on his forehead. "How do I know you won't kill me?"

18 stared at him. "I could have killed you each night as you slept, I REALLY wanted to, but like I said I don't want to be shut down, so rest or I'll knock you out." 18 said as his eyes finally closed and drifted off to sleep. 18 glared at the boy she didn't care that he was sick he was ungrateful for her help not that it bothered her she couldn't care less about HIS gratitude. The android sat back down, she wanted to go back to her usual training but she has to make sure the brat gets the rest he needs and not sneak off to train him-self to death. Bored she looks down at her clothes and sees their nothing but rags, she also takes a whiff of herself and pulls away disgusted by her own stench. She looks at the boy and senses his energy. 'He should be out for a while.' The android thought as she left to go to the bathroom for a bath.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was in the bath tub relaxing for the first time since she got in the time chamber. The android couldn't help but think about all that transpired since that fateful day. The events played in her head over and over in her memory banks. As an android she has a photographic memory on every event she witnesses she sees 17 being engulfed by Trunks' galick gun. 'How could all this happen?' 17 should still be here, they should be roaming the planet doing whatever they want whenever they want however they want. She and her brother had so many chances to kill him but always let him live as their toy.

18's eyes widened in realization and formed into a scowl. "That's why." 18 muttered. Both her and 17 killed each Z-fighter with ease, Vegeta was a slight challenge but 17 killed him easily enough. The android then remembered Gohan as a child the youngest super saiyan coming for them year after year he grew stronger each time his zenkai gave him an edge. They could have killed him any time they wanted however they found that people who can fight back like any of the z-fighters were more fun than ordinary humans. Then there was the time when that purple haired boy joined Gohan, he was nowhere near the level Gohan was at but he was fun prey none the less. They found that Gohan was actually strong enough to give them trouble one on one so since Trunks is around to at least have fun with they decided to kill Gohan since two saiyans as strong as them could prove to be a problem. They toyed with him whenever he fought back his attacks only hurt slightly, when he was unfocused with anger his attacks didn't do much. They made sure after every battle they would let him live after all killing ordinary humans is no challenge at all. "We should have killed him when we had the chance."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 got changed and left the bathroom to see Trunks still sleeping there. 'Finally he shuts up.'

Trunks started to stir. "G-Gohan."

18 raised an eyebrow at what she heard then smirked. "Aww baby's having nightmares." 18 snorted but then notices an uneasy feeling. For some reason she doesn't like him having this nightmare. The android realizes she can compare this to how she's been feeling about losing 17. "You deserve this after what you did to my brother." The android said knowing she couldn't get a reply from right now. 'Then again we were the ones who killed your friend first.' That thought appeared out of nowhere which startled the android a bit. "Where'd that come from and what is this that I'm feeling?" She asked herself more than the unconscious saiyan lying before her. 'Am I malfunctioning, no I never have before.' She and 17 were the ultimate androids they were above tedious human emotions, if so then where's this feeling coming from and what is it?

18 looks at Trunks and sees him tossing and turning with small tears coming his eyes. The android smirked however she's still feeling strange. The blonde didn't like it one bit, what was it and why was she feeling it now. Another random thought spoke in her head. 'I know how he feels.'

"What?" 18 asked herself again, she looks down at Trunks' sleeping form beginning to relax again and for some reasons feels relieved at this sight. The android's eyes widened and she scowled at the saiyan before her. "Your mother must have done something to me something you're not telling me, I don't know what it is but it won't work, after I kill your mother I'll kill you slowly."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks awoke from his slumber. The saiyan removes the towel and gets up feeling his soreness from yesterday's accident completely gone. The young warrior walks out of the temple and sees the psychopath training in the distance. He turns super saiyan to continue his training he decides to fly over to find out how long he's been out.

18 stops attacking an imaginary opponent and see Trunks flying over to her. "Finally decided to wake up?" 18 asked in a dry tone.

Trunks only glared and asked. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." 18 replied in an uncaring tone.

Trunks grumbled got into a stance. "Come on we need to spar."

18 smirked. "Fine by me." 18 said seeing this as her chance to finally beat him after so many days of losing to him.

Trunks charged at 18 and threw a punch which was blocked. 18 retaliated with her own punch but that was also blocked. Trunks kneed 18 viciously in the stomach then uppercuts her into the air he vanishes and backhands the android down however she catches her momentum before she hits the ground she glares where the super saiyan and charges at him while reeling a punch for him, Trunks dodges but gets kneed in the stomach.

18 kicks Trunks twice in the face then punches his chest sending the super saiyan flying. Trunks catches his momentum to see 18 coming for him with an energy blast charging at him. The super saiyan deflects the blast and throws a punch however it went through an afterimage. Trunks snarled angrily being an android her energy can't be sensed which can be used to her advantage.

Trunks gets hit in the back of the head with 18's balled hands and aims her hands at him with a pink energy ball. "Infinity bullet!" 18 shouted releasing a series of energy blasts at him .

Trunks catches his momentum and sees the energy balls dash for him. The saiyan dashes towards the android deflecting the energy blasts that come his way. The saiyan got close to the android and punched her face sending her flying. The time traveler fly's after her to punch her again however to his surprise she caught it.

18 smirks and struck her palm at the saiyan's face then punches his face several times. The android then kicks the saiyan hard in his right arm. Trunks snarled in rage he punches 18 in the gut several times , balls his hands, flips hitting her on the head sending her downward. 18 stops her momentum in time before hitting the ground and glares angrily at where the saiyan was only manage to sense Trunks' energy signature a few feet behind her, ready to fire his blast.

"Final flash!" Trunks shouted releasing the blast at her.

18 quickly put all the power she had into her own attack. "Power blitz!"

The two attacks collided at first the final flash was over powering 18's power blitz but it was able to keep it from advancing any more than it did, slowly but surely however 18's attack was starting to overwhelm Trunks'. Trunks feels the urge to go ascended super saiyan however refuses trying to master the super saiyan state in order to reach the next level. At this level they were about even however 18 has an unlimited energy supply making this impossible, also using this attack after recovering from just is use didn't help the situation either.

18 smirked victoriously as her attack was about to win the beam struggle. Finally after all the humiliation she's gone through their time trapped in this room she would beat Trunks, sadly unable to kill him but she'll get a taste of what the old days of when she and 17 would beat the ever living tar out of him. For some reason she's remembering Trunks muttering Gohan in his sleep. This made the android glare angrily she put more energy in her attack hoping to overwhelm Trunks.

Trunks was starting to lose power, his hair was starting to revert to its normal state. "N-no way!" Trunks said putting more of his reserves into his attack however 18's power blitz was starting to press through his final flash. 'I won't lose.' Trunks thought remembering all the people she and her brother hurt. All the people who died over the years, growing up not knowing his father, is mother being without Vegeta and then, Gohan, first losing his arm, then seeing his corpse faced down in a pool of his own blood. "Gohan" The saiyan said remembering himself crying over his master's death. 18's power blitz is starting to overwhelm his final flash. Trunks' power rose, his super saiyan level matching Gohan's when he started fighting Cell. "GOHAN!" The time traveler yelled suddenly his hair getting spikier a lightning aura surrounding him his final flash growing bigger swallowing 18's power blitz.

18's eyes widened her attack is starting to fade into Trunks'. The android kept putting power into it but it was all in vain. His final flash was getting closer. The blonde senses this power is enough to wipe her out. "NO!" She yelled using the android barrier to surround her as the golden light swallowed her whole.

Trunks sees that he won the beam struggle. The saiyan looks at his hands and notices that the power he had just now left as quickly as it went. "Damn it!" The time traveler doesn't have much time he's only got a few days left to master that transformation. But on the bright side he knows that the power is still there. The android made some progress but…wait.

"Android?" Trunks asked looking to see she hasn't flown up yet. Perhaps his attack….oops. "Well if it did it wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?" The saiyan asked himself but sighed knowing he needs all the help he can get to stand up to Hatchiyack after flying for a bit he sees the android lying on the ground and starts to descend.

18 sees the saiyan in land beside her. The android looks at him with hate. "Y-you l-little b-brat!" 18 said stuttering.

Trunks only glared at the android. "Well looks like your still alive."

18 keeps glaring at him. "D-disappointed?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "Kind of." The saiyan smirked a bit. "You know I can't tell if you're stuttering or short circuiting."

18 glared viciously at the saiyan. The android remembers all the times she and 17 had beaten him down and now he was looking down at her. Without thinking she shouted. "I swear I will kill you RIGHT after your mother!"

Trunks eyes widened for a moment and then outstretched his palm at the android. The saiyan watched her eyes widened at the mistake she just made. "What was that about my mother?" He asked as a yellow energy ball appeared in his hand.

18's eyes widened now she's feeling another emotion. One she's felt since her brother was killed. Fear. "W-what are you doing?"

Trunks noted her nervousness, secretly enjoying but gave no sign of it. "You threatened to kill my mother just now, is that what you're going to do when my back is turned?"

18 was really afraid right now trying her best at hiding it but ultimately failing. "W-wait y-you said you'd let me live, that you need my help."

Trunks glared angrily at the android. "Yes only if you're willing to help, but I'm starting to think maybe it was a mistake letting you live, after all I failed to find out what you're planning to do after we'd deal with Hatchiyack." Trunks said. "Eventually you'd kill my mother, I don't care if you want to kill me but threatening her life after already killing my father is unacceptable!" The saiyan paused. "And then, and then you'd kill me and go back to killing innocent lives just like you did when I was powerless to stop you!" The time traveler yelled angrily as the yellow sphere grew as large as a saiyan space pod.

18's eyes were still wide still afraid of the young man ready to kill her. The android instinctively tried to move however her body was too injured. Unlimited energy didn't mean she was free of pain. "I-"

Trunks interrupted. "One reason, give me one reason I shouldn't finish you the way you finished so many others who begged you to let them live! "What happened next was unexpected. A tear came out of her much to Trunks' surprise. The saiyan's eyes widened at that. Tears? From an android?

18 forgetting who she was started to do the one thing she never imagined she'd do for him or anyone. Beg. "Please don't kill me." 18 pleaded. "I'm sorry, I won't do it." The android said. "I'll leave your mother alone I won't kill anyone anymore, please don't kill me." The android said sniffling seeing his angry expression. "Please!"

Trunks kept glaring at the creature before him, slightly surprised by the begging but feeling no pity towards it. The saiyan wanted so badly to blast it out of existence however he remembered the battle with Hatchiyack. With a sigh the energy in his hand dissipated. "Like I said whatever your planning don't do it, otherwise I WILL destroy you."

18 nodded trying to get up but still too injured to do so. Trunks picked her up and put her over his shoulder as she did for him two days ago. The saiyan took flight to the temple and placed her in bed. "Your wounds should be able to heal up just rest." The time traveler informed before leaving to do his own training.

18 was left by herself. The android in pain reached up to her face to feel the familiar wet substance, looking at it she gave off an extremely angry expression, she remembers doing what she would never do. She begged for her life. A female scientist with blue hair flashed in her mind 'That woman must have done something to me.' First she didn't like seeing Trunks going to sleep with a nightmare, she felt fear, she felt vulnerable and now she actually begged. "I will kill them." 18 said losing consciousness from the pain.

**Well that is all. Try not to think of 18's begging as OOC for years she terrorized the planet alongside her brother with no one powerful enough to stop her, but now that there is someone more than strong enough to destroy her she's beginning to understand what she put everyone through, she doesn't feel guilt but now she's at someone else's mercy If she was able to move she wouldn't have begged. **

**We'll I'll see you guys later bye!**


	5. Negotiate

**I have no excuse for being late I hope you can forgive and enjoy this chapter. Be warned there will be no action in this chapter the two unlikely allies will be merely negotiating. I hope it doesn't bore any of you.**

**Negotiate**

On the lookout the door of the hyperbolic time chamber opened. Out came Trunks in his super saiyan form with damaged saiyan armor, 18 came out as well with her clothes in rags, there were holes in her demi jacket as well as her sleeves being torn along with a couple of holes in her pants. The android had a stoic face on instead of scowl ever since the incident she **begged** she decided to keep her emotions in check. She has a goal in mind take revenge against the doctor who fooled her and hopefully soon after take down Bulma along with his mother. The past three months haven't changed her however there is a nagging feeling in her one she refuses to acknowledge she assumes it was something the brat's mother did to her during her 'diagnostic'. However this hindrance during her training didn't slow her down she only hardened her resolve to achieve her goals. Hoping to ignore certain things she felt. Her power now at least equals that of Goku in the past in his ascended saiyan form when he fought against Cell.

Trunks' training proved fruitful as well he's mastered his super saiyan state. The saiyan's beaten the android at every sparring session they had, which he truly enjoyed. However ever since that day or outside the chamber that hour he decided not to sneer at her only help her improved as well as himself like he should have. Does he feel pity for making the android shed tears? No. Had he felt pleasure? Though he hated to admit it that was possible, looking back on it what he had done was inexcusably immature, letting his feelings get in the way of saving the planet from a greater threat than both the androids combined. The time traveler decided it was best not to anger her and allow her strength to progress as well as his own. Of course he had to make sure he was always ahead of her, don't want to risk letting her get stronger than him again. His power is now on stronger then Gohan when he had started fighting against Cell but still weaker than Cell in his Perfect form. He's aware there still outmatched but hopefully the androids unlimited energy supply will compensate and with his knowledge on Hatchiyack the scale should be in his favor, he'd spend a day in the chamber but feared what would happen if Broly or somehow Bojack were to come in their absence, no they needed to take care of this as soon as possible.

Without wither saying so much as a word they exited the temple seeing Mr. Popo looking at them as he watered the plants. "Ah my it's wonderful to see you again, I can already tell that the time chamber was of great use to you."

18 said nothing however Trunks smiled. "Yes it did thank you for allowing us to use the time chamber Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo bowed politely. "No need to thank me it was for the good of the earth." The genie then asked. "Are you two heading off now?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes we'll be heading off to mother, do you know if she finished the ship or not?"

Mr. Popo nodded. "Yes of course she's finished the ship."

"Great alright, see you later Mr. Popo."

"Oh wait." Mr. Popo said stopping Trunks and surprisingly enough the android. "Korin may have finally grown some senzu beans you should take them just in case."

Trunks nodded. "Alright thank you see ya." Trunks said as he and 18 flew down.

On the way down 18 finally spoke. "Where are we going now?" 18 asked impatiently.

Trunks answered knowing better than to make her angry. "Were just going to the tower beneath the look out that's where we get our senzu beans."

18 said nothing and nodded. The android didn't have any information on Korin tower however ironically enough she did have info on senzu beans and their properties. 'So that's were they get those beans.' She thought as they stopped and floated a few feet away from the tower.

"Korin it's me Trunks."

Korin walked up to the railing of his tower. "My you've grown the last time I saw you, you were barely out of your teens."

"Listen we have to catch up later we're in a hurry."

Korin nodded already knowing the situation. "Here." Korin said throwing a bag at the super saiyan.

Trunks caught it and the bag felt surprisingly like it only had one bean, Trunks opened it and saw that was the case. "You mean you only have one left."

Korin nodded. "Sorry but the destron gas made the earth's vegetation slow, I was lucky I was able to get one." The cat then pointed at 18. "Also there's the damage your friend here caused for the past 18 years."

18 didn't bother giving a response once again keeping her emotions in check.

Trunks wasn't surprised by this he was use to the silent treatment she started it in the time chamber for roughly a week. The saiyan looked towards Korin and nodded. "Alright thanks Korin." Trunks and the android flew off to Capsule Corporation.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The two flew in total silence until 18 decided to stop forcing Trunks to stop as well. The saiyan looked at the android with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?"

18 glared at the saiyan. "How am I supposed to know that after all this you're not going to kill me or shut me down?" The android asked. She doesn't trust the saiyan or his mother, her plans to kill them haven't changed but to do that she needs to be able to insure her own survival to reach her goals.

Trunks looked back and replied. "I told you we'll figure something out."

18 growled in response. "What's to figure out?" The android asked sarcastically. "You've made it clear you want me dead so what's stopping you from getting rid of me when were done with this Hatchiyack or whatever?"

Trunks looked at her and sighed knowing he'll have to be calm in order to get the point across. "Ok look, there's no way for you to know I won't get rid of you when I get the chance, just like there's no way of me knowing you'll kill me when you get the chance remote or not so I'll trust you and you trust me." The saiyan said. "Besides you don't even have a choice do you?" He asked giving her a knowing look. "Think of it this way, my mother will shut you down if you don't help us."

18 snorted at that. "That's assuring." The android said sarcastically. "Fine whatever."

Trunks nodded and flew with the android not too far behind. 'I hope this works.'

Ever since the begging Trunks and 18 built up a mutual respect for each other, as allies. They were far from being friends but they were way better then when they first started. Of course that didn't mean Trunks completely trusted the android would remain at his said once all is said and done. He cant bring himself to destroy her if she is going to help her and hopefully that heart monitor on him his mother created will keep her in line. 'So this is what Krillin and Gohan went through when they worked with my dad on planet Namek.' His mother once told him the story of planet Namek of course she didn't have all the details since she spent her time alone because they kept 'ditching' her without any explanation and one time they flew off with Vegeta when he was still their enemy. Of course this situation was reversed he forced her to ally with him against a more powerful opponent. 'Hopefully we both make it out of this alive…. or just me either way works.' Of course he'll save her since she has to save him, however it wouldn't hurt if he couldn't.

The two flew without another word.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The two landed in front of Capsule Corporation with a big black pod that said capsule on it. Trunks stared at it for a moment as 18 had a blank expression and looked around for his mother. "Mom were here is it ready!" Trunks asked looking around. 'Were is she?'

Bulma out of the door with the remote in her hands earning a scowl from 18. "Y-yes its ready, come on I'll show you the controls."

Trunks looked at her and nodded. The saiyan also looked at 18. "Make sure you keep away from my mother." Trunks said earning a nod from 18. "Its ok mom I think you should just use the monitor you can tell me how to us it there."

Bulma quickly nodded and got into the door way faster than the two can see. Trunks wasn't surprised and didn't blame her. Both the android and saiyan walked in the pod looking around. 18 was surprised by this the woman was truly a genius not only did she put together some of Dr Gero's old inventions together but she also managed to construct a space ship however she still wasn't sure. "Are you sure this thing can fly."

Trunks looked at her and nodded. "Goku used this ship to travel in space like this one before , also my dad used it to search for Goku while he was in space."

18 raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't have any data on Goku traveling in space."

Trunks looked at the controls and replied. "You also don't have any data on super saiyans right?"

"True." 18 said looking around the ship.

The monitor screen flashed and Bulma appeared looking through the screen. "Alright Trunks, android get yourselves buckled up first."

18 ignored the android comment, sat down and buckled herself up.

Trunks did the same and looked at his mother for further instructions. "Alright before you go are you positive you can beat this guy?"

Trunks nodded. "We managed to improve enough, I remember how strong Hatchiyack is if we work together we should be able to take him down."

Bulma gave him a disappointed look. "Should?"

Trunks sighed seeing that coming. "We will beat him I promise."

Bulma gave him a stressful look. "Trunks are you sure you don't want to use the time chamber, I mean you have all day in there."

Trunks shook his head. The saiyan was about to speak when 18 grunted in annoyance.

"Can you just tell us how to turn this bucket on already!?" 18 asked rudely.

Bulma gave the android a glare. "Hey you better keep quiet I still have the remote with me you little freak!"

18 scowled viciously at the woman. "You won't if you know what's good for you!"

"ENOUGH!" Trunks yelled suddenly. "Listen both of you, the earth is in danger right now we don't have time to argue, mom please put the remote down and tell us how to activate the ship." The saiyan said, he sees the hesitation in her eyes. "Mom please, I don't like this anymore than you but we need any help we can get right now." The time travel argued. "Please."

18 eyed him for a minute. The android was slightly taken aback by this but knew it was only because he wanted to save the people of this pathetic world. Maybe he won't destroy her after this. The same can't be said for her.

With a heavy sigh Bulma showed the heart monitor behind her. "Alright but android you see this, the minute his heart rate becomes flat I'll activate the self-destruct sequence I installed on the ship, if you somehow come back, I'll know and activate your shut off switch." Bulma said setting the remote down. "Make sure he comes back alive, understand?"

18 eyes the woman with a blank expression. 'She's brave for someone who's out of my reach.' The android sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Bulma Hmph. "Alright go ahead and press the start button." Bulma began. "It should be the one in the right bottom corner."

Trunks looked and pressed what he hoped to be the right button and the ship flew off, he barely felt the pressure thanks to his super saiyan form same for 18 being an android and all. The two were flying deep in space and Trunks looked at his mother. "Alright what's next?"

"That's it, the coordinance have already been set your free to walk around as you please." Bulma said.

Trunks looked at her bewildered. "Wait that's it?" The saiyan asked. "But why did you want to teach us how to use it if all we had to do was press a button?"

Bulma shrugged. "I only wanted to show you around the kitchen, gravity room and bedrooms." Bulma said. "Lucky for you I'm smart enough to set the ship on auto pilot." Trunks was about to reply but Bulma cut in. "You make sure you come back home understand mister?" The woman scolded.

Trunks sighed and replied. "Yes mother."

Bulma nodded and turned her gaze to 18. "And you!" Bulma said earning her attention. "Don't try anything funny got it?"

18 looked at her and only nodded.

"I hope to see you soon, bye Trunks." Bulma said before the monitor went blank.

18 sighed, she didn't care for the woman especially since she's a scientist but she's very annoying especially with that remote like Dr Gero when she and 17 had to take orders from him. She stood up and shifted her gaze to Trunks. "How long till we get there?"

Trunks stood up as well and replied. "Just a couple hours, that gives us time to talk."

"Theres nothing to talk about." 18 said as she began walking away but Trunks body flickered in front of her.

"Like hell there isn't we need to discuss about whats's going to happen after this." Trunks said.

18 scoffed at this. "Didn't we already, you said you'd figure something out."

"Yeah but we can figure it out now, I don't want you laying a finger on my mother." Trunks said.

"I already said I'd leave her alone didn't I?" 18 asked.

"You did but I don't believe you." Trunks replied.

"So what are you going to do about it?" 18 asked.

"Look, why did you and your brother kill in the first place?" Trunks asked.

18 sighed and carefully answered not wanting him to blast her apart in rage. "Look we already told you." 18 began. "We hate humans."

Trunks eyed her for a moment. "Why?"

"Why not?" 18 asked. "Organic beings are weak they give into their emotions and kill each other anyway."

Trunks kept himself calm and asked. "So you hate humans and don't regret what you've done?"

18 nodded her head without hesitation.

"Didn't your brother say you were programmed to do it?" Trunks asked earning a scowl from 18.

"DON'T. MENTION. HIM." 18 said threateningly. "Yes and he also said it didn't matter to us." The android said. "We knew exactly what we were doing when we were doing it, I'm only here because I want payback on this alien Dr Gero and your mommy has a remote that'll shut me down if I try anything." She said looking into his narrow emerald eyes. "Look we don't need to talk, I'm doing this only because I don't want to sleep again or be destroyed." She began to walk away again hoping to get away from the saiyan.

Trunks didn't say anything as he watched her walk in a bedroom. The saiyan still holds his grudge against her and wanted to blast her to pieces. However he _has _to trust her. Whether he likes to admit it or not he respects the android for going on never ending training sessions , of course it was due to her infinite energy supply but surprised she didn't go mad for the training. Also she did take care of him while he was sick so he can trust her to save his life if she has to. And if he had to be honest he would save her if he could, not for the respect in her determination to help destroy Hatchiyack or as she says destroy Hatchiyack on her own but what she did in the time chamber.

The look in her eyes.

Trunks was always haunted by the eyes of the androids, at every battle he saw nothing but the sadism in the eyes of the twins. The saiyan saw it in his last battle when both 17 and 18 were still alive. However after he thought he destroyed android 17 he saw something else in her eyes. He still saw the sadism but there was something else, it was just a glimmer but he could see a different emotion. Of course he ignored it at the time wanting nothing but to destroy her and free the world of her terror and thought of it after wards not even when he _persuaded _her to help him destroy Hatchiyack.

But then he saw it. Trunks didn't want to believe it but he saw something he never expected to see in the eyes of the androids. Fear. In the time chamber she actually cried, she begged, she apologized, out of fear of course, he kept telling himself that it was probably just crocodile tears but her eyes, there was emotion there wasn't an ounce of murderous intent in them like he always saw. After all the torment she put him through and what she just said he wanted to ignore it but a voice in his head that sounded like Goku's told him that there's more to her then the monster he always wanted to destroy.

This led Trunks to thinking about his trip to the past, when Dr Gero released the same androids that made the earth their playground. Except they weren't the same, both androids were stronger, they actually let them lived, in this timeline they killed everyone on sight, all the Z-fighters save for him and not to mention more than half of humanity. They let him live but only because things would be too easy for them if he weren't around. At least what they told him that in a few of their battles. 'Just what makes them so different?' The saiyan thought. At first he thought it was the programming but she brushed it off saying that had nothing to do with it. 'If it didn't we may actually have to shut her down.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was in the bedroom she picked for the ship. Silently thinking the situation, couldn't help but think what her brother would think. Would he understand that she doesn't want to die? Of course not, he would call her a traitor, allowing her fear-desire, not fear, desire to live overcome her need for vengeance. However her thirst for vengeance isn't just directed at Trunks but at this alien scientist. She had thought her brother had returned, that he was alive to keep her company. But no it was a copy made by another doctor wanting to use her for his own purposes just like Dr Gero. One mad scientist is bad enough thank you. She will enjoy killing him for playing with her fee- need to see her brother.

After all this is done she'll need to find a way to dispose of the remote along with Trunks. Assuming he won't destroy her once their- she, she's done with Hatchiyack. She doubts he's as strong as he sees he is. Whether she likes it or not the saiyan is now strong enough to kill her and without using that more muscular form too. However she's gotten stronger too, faster, soon she will gain the power to kill him, destroy the remote his mother and then she will have his life in her hands as she always had.

For some reason a memory in the time chamber came up. In the time chamber when Trunks had a fever he uttered the name 'Gohan' clearly he was like a. She paused for a moment. Like a brother, an image of 17 flashed in her mind. 'The hell am I thinking, that woman definitely did something to me and I need to find out what and fix it.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

An hour has passed since the two departed earth Trunks was doing his training regime for the upcoming battle in the gravity chamber. The saiyan would have asked the android if she liked to train however he knows when she needs to be left alone, something he learned in the time chamber. The time traveler couldn't think what the other Z-fighters would think if he was making one of their murderers help him save the world. He cringes at what his father would think, Gohan would tell him to not let his guard down whether she's around or not, Piccolo would want him to not to take any chances and destroy her, Yamcha and Tien would definitely question him. Krillin?

_She's not that bad, she just needs some help._

Trunks eyes narrowed. 'What would this timeline's Krillin think?' Hard to say.

Goku? With someone as dangerous as Hatchiyack he would definitely try to convince her to help of course maybe not this way.

Trunks sighed and continued dong one finger push-ups.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It's the last hour till their destination after a quick shower Trunks decided it was time to come up with a strategy to take down the tuffle and their hatred amplification device. Trunks walks into the living room of the ship and sees 18 sitting on her couch.

She doesn't even turn around. "What is it?"

Trunks' eyebrows raised at this. 'She's definitely mastered energy sensing. ' The saiyan took a seat on the couch a few feet away from her. "We need to talk."

18 sighed heavily. "I told you there's nothing to talk about."

"No not about that, about Hatchiyack."

18 now looked directly at Trunks with a blank look on her face. "So now your going to tell me how you know this guy?"

Trunks shook his head. "Yeah but first I should remind you his strengths and weaknesses." Trunks said. "Do you remember everything I told you while we were in the time chamber?"

18 nodded. "My memory bank never lets me forget a thing." 18 began. " He's more than a match for us one on one, and has a blast powerful enough to wipe us both out but it takes 15 seconds giving us time to power up our strongest attack and blast him together." The android aid earning a nod from Trunks. "So how do you know so much?" She asked.

Trunks decided it was best to explain everything, they have to trust each other if they're going to be fighting together. The saiyan finished his story on his trip to the past as well as the encounter he had with other villains.

18 scoffed at this. "You're telling the truth?"

"Of course I am what would get out of lying?" Trunks asked 18 looked away and only nodded. "Alright now I need to tell you something about what we're going to do when we head back to earth."

18 looked at him with a scowl. "Let me guess, you'll shut me down?"

Trunks shook his head. "No I have a different idea in mind."

18 raised an eyebrow at this. "What kill me?"

Trunks just sighed in frustration. "Would you just let me talk?"

"Fine go on."

Trunks looked at her and spoke. "I want you to let my mother get rid of your programming."

18's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"Let my mother get rid of your programming."

18's eyes narrowed at that. "Why?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at how defensive she's being. "Why not?" Trunks asked. "Dr Gero's dead, I can stop you from attacking people again and also you're not exactly fond of your creator are you?"

"I hated that old man, he didn't make me but what do you get out of it?" 18 asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I just think we should get rid of it."

"Really?" 18 asked sarcastically. "Cut the act I know what your doing." The android stated dryly. "You think I'll go goody goody if my programming's gone." The platinum blond accused as she glared at her. "Look I told you 17 and I knew what we were doing and liked it." She stood up. "Well that's not going to change a thing I don't regret what I did and never will."

Trunks' eyebrow twitched at that, however he didn't make a move he was use to her tone during their three months of training. "So is that a no then?"

"Yes." 18 said in a flat tone.

"Alright we'll go with the alternative then." Trunks said.

18 turned around. "What's that?"

"We'll shut you down."

18's eyes widened. "What?" The android asked then scowled. "Then there's no point in helping you, you can fight Hatchiyack yourself and see what happens."

Trunks sighed and replied. "I didn't say that."

"You said you'll shut me down if I don't let you remove the programming and that won't change a thing so you'll end up turning me off either way." 18 stated.

"Just let me explain!" Trunks yelled frustrated.

18 took a breath to calm herself down. "Fine, explain."

"You let us remove the programming and if you don't change will give you a chance to." Trunks began. "We won't shut you down as long as you don't hurt anyone but the moment you do we **will** alright, does that sound fair?"

18 put a hand under her chin, she contemplated her options, she needs to earn their trust if she's going to get a chance to put her plan into action. The android then began to wonder why she's refusing to get rid of the programming, sure she could have disobeyed the programming if she wanted to but did so anyway because it was all just a game. She then thought about her 'creator' the programming was pretty much all that was left of the old fool, getting rid of it wouldn't change her would it? What kind of question is that? Of course it wouldn't she'd be the same proud mass murderer she is now, the old fool's programming was never full proof after all 17 and 18 were able to resist the programming to obey him so how's this any different. They killed because they wanted to there was no way Gero could have possibly rewritten someone's brain like that, if they killed the one they were programmed to obey then they could have refuse to slaughter the pathetic humans or any of the z-fighters. But what if- no.

"Fine but it won't change a thing." 18 said.

Trunks nodded knowing that was the best he was gonna get out of her. "Alright then, so once we see Hatchiyack, let me fight him first once you see an opening attack and once he diverts his attention to you I'll do the same if he hasn't knocked me out."

18 nodded hesitantly she constantly said she could beat Hatchiyack alone however she was silently aware if someone like this brat couldn't beat him then she by herself was no match for him on her own somehow she believes Trunks was aware of this no matter how many times she said it.

"Alright then we should be there in about an hour so be ready." Trunks said as he got up and left the android alone.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile back on earth Bulma was sipping her coffee keeping an eye on the space heart monitor that linked to her son's heart rate. The scientist still couldn't believe Dr Gero created such a device when he was a total expert on robotics rather than anything else she supposes the red ribbon army had projects for him to work on, ironically when Goku destroyed the red ribbon he was free to focus on creating his androids. She grimaced at that thought if she had to be honest when everyone, though she hated to admit it especially Vegeta died at the hands of the androids she secretly blamed Goku for not finding and killing Dr Gero when he was younger.

Of course he couldn't blame him. Even if he knew about him there was no way he wouldn't show him mercy, the same mercy that changed Piccolo as well as Vegeta and the birth of her son. It wouldn't have changed Dr Gero, no he would have still created the monstrous pair however she still can't blame Goku for giving everyone a chance to change. She sighed as she was near the self-destruct button that was covered in a glass case to prevent any accidents. The scientist still couldn't believe that her son would try to enlist the help of one of the people who killed their friends and family then again it was the same on Namek when Krillin and Gohan had to get help from Vegeta to stand up to Frieza. Of course now it was vice versa, she was told Vegeta was the one who forced them to help rather than Gohan or Krillin forcing him like what Trunks was doing with the android now.

Bulma took a glance at one of the other creations Dr Gero had created. Trunks wanted to get help from it but she kept refusing believing that forcing one of those things to helping them was bad enough she refused to allow her son fighting with another one of those monstrosities. He kept telling her over and over that this android was different that he could help, she retorted with how he said both Seventeen and Eighteen of the past were also different from the ones here so there's no way of knowing if this thing was different from the past. Thankfully she managed to talk her son out of it and left it deactivated believing it's best to handle the current android they have before releasing another of her brethren.

What she was staring at was a large case that was really a pod for another android. On the case was labeled 16.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

After what felt like the longest hour to Trunks the planet of darkness came into view. Trunks walked to 18's door and knocked on it. The android opened the door in a new outfit she got from the dresser, she was sick of wearing those old clothes she had on a black shirt with striped sleeves, blue jeans, black shoe with orange socks.

"Were here, do you remember the plan?" Trunks asked.

18 nodded. "You fight him first then I jump in and we both keep attacking when his attention is towards the other."

Trunks nodded. "Alright and we make sure we both make it of this alive."

Remembering that blasted heart monitor she nodded. "Just make sure you let me ring that Doctor's neck."

Trunks formed her and waited at the door with the android at his side. This was going to be the fight of their lives. 'This better work.'

**So there we go guys I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you. So as you can see both Trunks and 18 are pretty much even 18 is as strong as Goku was when he fought against Cell and Trunks' power is somewhere between teen Gohan's super saiyan 1 state and Cell's perfect form, remember when King Kai said he might be stronger than Goku I say he was just not by a large gap. **

**Guest I can understand your reason for wanting Trunks and 18 to extend a year. I actually considered it but then I thought that three months is enough for Trunks and 18 to get powered up and if it was a year then I'm pretty at least one of them would be more than enough for Hatchiyack making it boring. Also they spar with each other how could they not know each other's tactics? However thank you for the suggestion and don't worry there will be no rushed romance here.**

**Alright so see you later! **


	6. Rewrite

**I HATE to do this. I really do. I had plans for this story but looking at them now I realize there are MANY plot holes I overlooked. **

**Also some would require certain characters to go out of character which I heavily dislike most of the time. **

**Those of you who read my other story are probably aware that I did the same thing, I made it and ended up hating it. **

**No one is more pissed than I am since I had the next chapter ALMOST ready. **

**I read my story and felt I made a lot of errors, not just grammar errors but things that were a little rushed. I feel like I made 18 feel emotions too soon, like when she's bothered by Trunks having nightmares, you know. Also I was going to plan on the two to head to new namek to use their dragon balls after they dealt with Hatchiyack and have 18 beg to have Trunks revive 17 when she finds out that people can be brought back to life but then I thought why would Trunks or Bulma mention the dragon balls to her if she could try using them for her own purposes. Also I did say Hatchiyack was a good enough reason to have Trunks force 18 to help but when you think about it all he has to do is go in the time chamber for a whole year and he should be strong enough to take him down. At least he would think so, remember in the main timeline he refused to get any help from android 16 who's done nothing to him or his friends? So I think he would destroy android 18 who put him through hell and killed his friends instead of even considering her help. **

**So there will be minor and MAJOR changes to the story that I originally plan. Some of you will like it others will hate it. But so be it. **

**If you want to give me reviews asking me to continue with this, feel free. I value all opinions. But I'm asking you not to, I promise this will have a zenkai boost and be better than ever. No PMs either plz I really want to enjoy my own work but I really want some time to think things through. I promise in a week maybe 2 I'll have a new story all planned out for ALL of us to enjoy. **

**Don't worry no matter what I wont give up making this story there are'nt enough stories with Future T/18 together so I will make this story and I WILL finish it.**

**My sincerest apology I hope you can forgive me and I love you guys for all the feedback positive or negative and suggestions whether I agreed with them or not. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Grudge

**I know what i said but my friend Gusto asked me to post what i was planning i hope you enjoy**

The space ship lands as well and the hatch opens. A female computer speaks. "Destination planet of darkness reached. The hatch will now open repeat the hatch will now open." The computer spoke. The hatch opened and out walked the unlikely duo, Android 18 and Trunks.

Trunks looked around to see that everything was the same as the planet of darkness from the past. The planet was covered with purple lightning, dark clouds in the skies with 's fortress. 'Just as depressing as last time I saw it.' Trunks thought as 18 walked in front of him.

18 looked at the fortress unimpressed and spoke without turning around. "Is that dump the place were looking for?"

"Yeah that's the place." Trunks replied as she took off lying towards it. The saiyan sighed for not seeing that coming. His golden super saiyan aura surrounded him as he followed the impatient android.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Dr. Raichi was floating over countless orbs that housed the grudges towards the saiyans. One glowed and showed Cooler screaming , as did the others, Turles, Frieza, Slug, 17, and Cell. The ghost looked pleased as he saw this. "He's only made our grudge stronger." The tuffle said holding one orb he then placed it down and turned his levitated around to see his uninvited guests. "So you've come saiyan!"

Trunks floated down as did 18 in front of him and the hatred amplification device.

Dr Raichi looked surprised when he saw 18. "My I'm surprised to see YOU here." Dr. Raichi said.

18 raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And why is that?" She asked with a scowl.

Dr Raichi eyed her. "Why?" The doctor laughed hysterically as a green orb surrounded him. "Because I can see it, you grudge against the saiyan not to mention the work you and your sibling did for me."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Wait so you know what she and 17 did to the earth?"

"Of course I do, I discovered earth was the new home of the remaining saiyans long ago , however I discovered that two beings were already doing what I intended, they killed the prince the ,half breed, however I kept getting frustrated that they allowed you to live." Dr Raichi said as dark gas surrounded his orb. "But at the same time I enjoyed watching you the last of your ilk being tossed around like a rag doll, only allowing you to live just because they find you amusing."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I get it, so that's why you didn't attack earth at an earlier time."

If Dr. Raichi had eyebrows they would have been raised. "You seem to have known about, me no matter." The tuffle waved it off. "As I was saying I was enjoying watching you suffer at their hands but then one day you came back, stronger than ever and defeated the android with ease, so it was then that I decided to make my move."

18 glared angrily at the mad scientist. "You mean that's when you tricked me into thinking 17 was still alive!"

"You or your brother are of no concern of me, I only seek to destroy the last of the saiyans." Dr Raichi said. "However android I can see your grudge, how about you help me wipe out the saiyan?"

18 snarled at him. "No way!" 18 said as she got an energy attack ready, she doesn't give a damn about Trunks but she refuses to help the person who tricked her. "I'm through letting mad scientist ordering me around!" She then threw the energy at the doctor however it only faded upon impact.

"Hmph then die with him." Dr Raichi said.

Trunks decided enough was enough and charged at Dr Raichi and threw a fist at the barrier, causing it to crack. 18 joined as well and slammed her elbow at it causing another crack. Dr Raichi watched surprised at the amount of strength these two had. The two backed off and threw a punch at the same part of the barrier. The barrier broke and the tuffle disappeared into nothing but smoke.

Trunks floated down along with 18 to look at the machine. Trunks spoke to her. "Get ready, now comes the hard part."

"Yeah yeah I know already." 18 said scowling at the machine.

Trunks watched as smoke formed the head of Dr Raichi. "Fools Hatchiyack has absorbed my grudge and now you saiyan will die along with you android for assisting the saiyan!" The head deformed as the orbs glowed green.

"Here it comes." Trunks muttered under his breath. 'I really hope he's ONLY as strong as last time.'

18 watched as a green light appeared and slowly walked towards it. The light fades away as a giant red head appeared with a green gem on its fore head, glaring with yellow eyes as well as a mouth. When light finally fades they see a huge gure with gems on his wrists as well as his knuckles, chest and ankles. 18 glared at the machine. "He's mine!" 18 shouted as she charged the behemoth.

"18 WAIT!" Trunks yelled but it fell on deaf ears. 'She's forgetting the plan!'

With a wordless battle cry 18 threw a punch at the Hatchiyack but was knocked out of the way and crashed into a pillar as he charged a Trunks. "Saiyan!"

Trunks managed to the dodge the punch but was punched in the gut, then the face multiple times and then kicked sending the saiyan crashing against the pillar. Hatchiyack crossed his arms and prepared to fire his revenge cannon.

'This is it!' Trunks thought as he flew upwards a few feet in front of Hatchiyack. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10, 11, 12 ,13, 14 , 15!' Trunks screamed in his mind as Hatchiyack fired his attack.

"Revenge cannon!" Hatchiyack yells

The saiyan dodged the green energy wave and charged Hatchiyack with an uppercut sending him flying however the behemoth catches its momentum when 18 appeared above the machine and elbowed it's back sending it downward. Trunks charged and kicked him upwards.

Enraged Hatchiyack stops himself as 18 charges at him he grabs the android and slams her against the pillar next to him. He concentrated energy into his right hand, Trunks came to intervene however the monster threw the android at him.

Trunks caught her but Hatchiyack unleashes his energy wave at them. Instictively Trunks turns around and takes the energy wave on his back. "AHHH!" The saiyan cries in pain inwardly cursing at the android for not going with the plan.

"Let go!" 18 yelled as she got out of the saiyans arms and charged the monster again.

"You're welcome!" Trunks hissed sarcastically.

Hatchiyack blocks all of the androids strikes and elbows her head creating a crater on the floor. The monster prepares to finish her off with the revenge cannon.

Trunks slams him from behind sending him away. With quick hand movements he fires his signature attack. "Burning Attack!" The super saiyan yells sending his blast at him.

Hatchyack deflects the blast and angrily fires a barrage of energy blasts at the boy. Trunks narrowly barrels through them and punches his cheek. The tuffle weapon retaliates with elbowing his stomach however gets blasted from behind. Snarling he turns around he sees 18 he tries to blast her but gets punched from behind causing him to turn around once again he gets kicked to the side sending him flying. The beast stops and glares angrily as the two charged him from the front at once. He struggles to block and dodge both at once trying to counter attack but cant as the two are too fast together.

18 manages to punch Hatchiyack in the gut. Trunks elbows the giant in the face. The android and saiyan strike their own combination of punches and kicks at the giant in perfect sync. Trunks punches his gut. 18 kicks his arm. Trunks knees the beast in the face. 18 kicks the other arm. And finally Trunks punches up his chin multiple times as 18 punches his gut multiple times. Hatchiyack was rendered defenseless unable to block either one. The two finish when they kick the tuffle weapon in the chest sending him crashing against the pillar. Not wanting to take any chances the two fired their original attacks at the beast.

"Power blitz!"

"Finish Buster!"

The two attacks combined into a yellow ball with purple sparks on it attacking where the creature crashed causing a massive explosion. The whole fortress was filled with smoke. The two watched carefully for any sign of the creature. They couldn't sense a thing from it because it's a machine.

Frustrated 18 asked. "Did we get him?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think so."

They got there answered when the smoke cleared Hatchyack was standing in the spot where he crashed looking even angrier than ever. "GRAAA!" It shouted as a green aura over took him. The tuffle weapon was angrier than it's ever been for allowing a saiyan and an earth contraption get the better of him. But he was even angrier that the saiyan was still alive.

Trunks glared nervously at the monstrosity. "I think we just made him angrier."

"You think?" 18 asked sarcastically as the beast charged at them.

Hatchiyack appeared in front of them and unleashed vicious punches at both of them at the same time. With a wicked grin he grabbed both their heads and slammed them together causing them to cry in pain. The monster tossed 18 aside as he proceeded to punch Trunks multiple times in the get still holding on to his head.

Trunks tries to loosen out of his grip but couldn't as more and more punches met his gut. 'Damn it!' The saiyan inwardly shouted looking to see the android still on the ground. 'Even with her I couldn't do it!' The time travel was then kneed in the stomach. He began coughing up blood. 'We should have stayed a day in the time chamber, I shouldn't have been so cautious.' He inwardly scolded himself as he was hammered on the back creating a crater. His gold hair began to turn back to its normal shade of lavender. He tried to get up but was stomped on the head by Hatchyack.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hatchiyack laughed eager to avenge the tuffles as well as all those who hold a grudge against the saiyans. The super weapon floated upwards looking down at the saiyan, crossed his arms and began powering up his revenge cannon.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile back on earth Bulma looks and sees that the heart monitor is starting to slow. "Oh please no!" Bulma yelled. The scientist opened the glass container that held the ship's self-destruct sequence. "Come on android!" The blue haired woman said hoping she'll pull her end of the deal. "Please Trunks don't make me go through this, not again!" She begged even though he couldn't hear her.

**(Flashback) **

"Vegeta you know it's dangerous!" Bulma yelled at her lover.

"Hmph, stupid woman, you think just because they managed to kill the namekian that they can get the best of me?" Vegeta mocked walking out the door.

Bulma got in front of him. "Vegeta, you idiot listen to me, with Piccolo gone the dragon balls are gone too so there's no way to get you back if something happens!" The blue haired woman said.

Vegeta glared at Bulma angrily. "The only thing that's going to happen is turning those washing machines into scrap metal!" The proud prince stated clearly as he moved Bulma out of the way.

Bulma watched as Vegeta walked out the door unable to stop him from going to the androids. "Vegeta!"

The prince growled angrily at his mate. "What is it now woman?"

Bulma returned his glare. "Promise you'll come back." The blue haired woman said. "For me, for Trunks."

Vegeta turned around avoiding her gaze. The prince's blue aura flared up turning gold as did his hair. "Hmph that goes without saying." The full blooded saiyan stated flying off towards the androids last known location.

Bulma watched as the saiyan prince left. Her saiyan prince, the two may not have been married but he considered her his mate, she didn't know how to feel about it. 'He's a super saiyan, the power that managed to beat Frieza twice so he has to come back.' Bulma thought watching as the gold light disappeared as she pressed a hand on her heart. 'But what is this awful feeling I have?'

Bulma got her answer when Gohan came to her with terrible news. The blue haired woman never cried so much in her life.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma always tried to deny her feelings for the saiyan when he died after he lied when he told her he'd come back. But after Trunks told her that he defended him in a battle in the past she accepted her feelings for the saiyan prince. And now her son is risking his life for their salvation with one of the two people who stole their friends, family as well as many innocent lives. She looks at the monitor and at the button, though she wishes to be rid of the android she prays with all her heart that she wont need to.

"This is my fault maybe I should have activated you too." Bulma said looking at the pod labeled 16. The scientist should have at least work on a shutdown switch for it to make it obedient as well. "Come on Trunks please."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Back on the planet of darkness Hatchiyack was readying his revenge cannon with a smile.

"14!" 18 said dashing towards the saiyan "15!" The android yanked the saiyan out of the way along with her as the revenge cannon made contact with the pillar they were on creating a green explosion. Hatchiyack growled angrily as the gems on his body glowed.

18 searched the saiyan for the senzu bean on his person. The android turned around to see Hatchiyack firing energy blasts at them. "Damn it!" 18 yelled as she surrounded herself and the saiyan in a barrier.

Hatchiyack sees that the blasts made contact with his targets laughing sinisterly waiting to see if his targets were eliminated. The monster growled as he saw the earth contraption searchin the saiyan's body for a neither reason he did not understand nor care.

18 finally found the bag with only one bean in it she frantically emptied it's only bean she placed it in the saiyans mouth but before she could have him swallow it Hatchiyack came at her and slammed her into a pillar. The android glared angrily at the tuffle weapon. "Would….you….piss off!?" The android yelled unleashing her barrier that only managed to slightly budge the creature away without causing him any pain.

Hatchiyack smiled at his prey, the helpless earth contraption. The tuffle weapon sensed a grudge towards the saiyan. Meaning if he manages to kill her he can absorb the grudge within her as well. The increase won't be much but will be satisfying none the less. The tuffle weapon punches her face multiple times and kicks her away. He then fires a green energy wave at the android. The beast sees she's alive however turns his attentions towards the unconscious purple haired saiyan, his thirst for his people's vengeance starts to take over.

18 is in the pillar unbelievably hurt but refuses to die. The android must live, to take revenge for the ruse she fell for, to kill the woman who would use her for her own purposes to kill her brother's murderer and to go back to annihilating all of humanity. She looks up to see him charging his revenge cannon towards the downed saiyan. Not knowing what second he's on 18 quickly fires one of her attacks.

"Infinity bullet!"

A barrage of pink energy blasts hit the beast who stops as he's being blasted by continuous energy blasts. 18 keeps firing blast after blast, thanks to her unlimited energy supply her infinity bullet doesn't get its name for nothing. Unfortunately she sees Hatchiyack flying straight through her energy blasts. 18's eyes widened as he held his hand in front of her and fired an energy blast to her face. She's blasted away against the pillar, with too much pain throughout her body she couldn't move.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Back on earth Bulma sees the heart monitor return to normal. With a sigh of relief the scientist places the glass container over the ship's self' destruct sequence.

"Saiyans, always a worrisome bunch."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Hatchiyack floats backwards in front of her and crosses his arms. The beast understands that the earth contraption doesn't seem to tire and will get in his way if unchecked so he must destroy it first then go on to finally kill the saiyan, after all a small power up never hurts anyone, accept those you target.

18 looks up to see Hatchiyack getting ready to fire his revenge cannon at her. The android can't believe this is how it ends. The terror of humanity dies from a weapon meant to kill the saiyans, she dies helping a filthy saiyan save a planet of insects. She looks down to see that the saiyan is no longer there, realization dawned on her. 'He ran off.' Just like those times she and 17 forced him to escape or allowed him to live to keep a plaything.

_Alright and we make sure we both make it out of this alive._

He tricked her into believing they were to watch each other's backs, just like she was going to trick him and his mother to get them killed. 18 looks to see his revenge cannon is just about ready. "Smart kid."

A foot collided with Hatchiyack's face sending him flying. Trunks grabs 18 off the wall and quickly places her down onto a pillar. Trunks looks at her and says. "I'll keep him busy when you recover attack when you see an opening." The saiyan says quickly charging at the monster.

18 is shocked that she's alive and also ashamed she had to be saved by her enemy. Because of her current inability to move she only watches Trunks fight against Hatchiyack.

Thanks to the zenkai boost Trunks received from his near death state he feels stronger than he was before. However he's not sure if it will be enough for Hatchiyack. The monster in question snarls at the saiyan before him. The tuffle weapon charges at him fist raised, the saiyan barely dodges it and knees him in the gut then kicks his chin, repeatedly punches his gut and kicks him away. The saiyan flies forward and blasts energy blasts at him.

Hatchiyack easily deflects them and punches the saiyan repeatedly in the face and kicks him away. The tuffle machine then flies behind him and ends up back handed. The saiyan's attacks sting more than usual due to his recovery from his near death state. However it's not enough. The grudge driven machine smiles and plants several punches to his gut however he gets kicked away by the irritating earth contraption that keeps getting in the way. Snarling angrily he aims his palm towards her with an energy blast ready.

"Masenko Ha!"

A yellow blast comes and blasts him away into a pillar. With a loud roar he flies out and charges at the saiyan. The giant crashed into to Trunks colliding him to a pillar. The saiyan struggles against his grip. Hatchiyack is about to try to blast his head off.

"Power blitz!"

A pink ball of energy attacks him. Hatchiyack clenches his teeth in anger as the blast sent him flying. The embodiment of hatred stops himself as he sees the saiyan and android flying at him again. He quickly blocks or sways most of the blows, however with the saiyan being faster he manages to land a few hits angering the tuffle machine more and more as he tries to counter attack.

The tuffle weapon gets caught off guard as both the saiyan and android shoulder bash him at the same time. Hatchiyack manages to stop himself and unleashes an energy field around himself forcing Trunks and 18 back.

Both 18 and Trunks were against the pillars.

18 was the first to get out. "Damn it!" 18 yelled. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna get beaten by this thing!" She yelled absolutely offended at the thought.

Trunks got out as well. "Damn it at this rate he'll kill us." Three months in the time chamber wasn't enough time. Even with the zenkai boost he has now they're still no match for him. They are completely outmatched by this monster. He's just as strong as he was in the past, if not even stronger. The saiyan looked down towards the android who looks beyond frustrated. "She's not happy….. wait that could work." The saiyan then looked towards the android. "18! I have a plan."

18 looked over at the saiyan. "What is it?"

"I need you keep him off me for a few minutes, try to keep your distance and make him angry." Trunks said.

18 looked towards the homicidal machine. "If that's possible." 18 said before flying upwards and firing energy blasts at the machine. Hatchiyack easily deflected them all as if it were child's splay. The creature then slams his arm in her stomach making her cough up blood. The android doubles over in pain holding her stomach. The android glares angrily at the beast before he once again gives her the beating of her life.

Trunks continues to power up, outstretching his hands as far as he could yellow sparks surrounded his aura. Ever since he mastered his super saiyan state he found using the final flash to be easier less of a strain on his body, however to create one strong enough to kill the likes of Hatchiyack he has to be able to put as much energy as he can give the fastest he can do that is about 2 minutes.

'1 minute, 30 seconds left.'

18 uses her barrier to shield herself from the beast's onslaught however the barrier able to withstand his physical blows. Dissatisfied with his efforts Hatchiyack flies back and fires energy blasts at the android. The platinum blond puts all her power into her barrier making it get bigger and bigger. It stops once it get's as big as Cell's was when he fought against Goku. Hatchiyack glares at her, beyond furious that the earth contraption is getting the best of him and even more so that the saiyan isn't dead yet. "Graah!" The tuffle weapon charges through the barrier struggling at first then flies through and with balled hands hammers the android down creating another crater. Hatchiyack shifts his attention over to the saiyan and sees that he's charging an attack at him smiling the monster crosses his arms ready to fire his revenge cannon.

Trunks sees this and begins to panic. 'Damn it! 50 lousy seconds.' But he only has 15 as the behemoth charges. 18 suddenly flies next to the saiyan and concentrates purple energy into her hands.

18 gets ready to use her new attack, hopefully it'll by the brat the time he needs to do whatever he needs to do. A yellow ball with purple sparks formed between her palms. ' 13, 14, 15!' With that she launches the ball into a wave.

"Photon blitz!" A yellow energy wave with purple sparks collided with Hatchiyack's revenge cannon.

She created this attack in the hyperbolic time chamber, it's a combination of her brother's photon flash and her own power blitz, she was planning on saving this for her brother's murderer she was hoping she wouldn't have to use it to protect him however she needs to be alive in order to achieve her goals. The two attacks were at a stale mate however Hatchiyack's revenge cannon over powers he photon blitz.

Trunks sees this. '15 seconds.' A yellow sphere of light is formed in his hands as his body is covered in yellow sparks however he sees the revenge cannon getting closer and closer all the while seeing Hatchiyack smirking at his impending victory.

18 cringes as she kept putting her energy into her attack however this only seems to slow down the inevitable. The android glances at the saiyan glaring at him to hurry up.

The saiyan sees it and is finally ready. "Final flash!" A giant golden light was launched colliding with the revenge cannon and mixing with 18's photon blitz. The attack manages to push the revenge cannon back.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hatchiyack laughs as he puts more energy into his blast starting to overwhelm their combined attack. "Perish!" The green blast becomes huger as it inched closer and closer to the unlikely duo.

"Damn it!" Trunks yells. 'We should have stayed a day, even with the power up I got and the android were still no match for him.' The saiyan thanks back to all the people he failed to save from the androids. Letting his master go off and fight the twins on his own. For failing to become any help of him. He then heard an angry familiar voice.

'STOP WHINING AND DO SOMETHING!'

Trunks recognizes that voice anywhere. "F-father?"

18 glances at the brat glaring angrily she turns her attention back to her attack. 'Great now he's going crazy, stupid hybrid!'

Vegeta's voice speaks louder. 'Of course it's me! You met the other version of me in the past correct?'

"Yes I did!" Trunks nodded as he kept putting any power left in his body.

'Listen to me boy, you have the power to ascend into the next level of super saiyan, I managed in other world, you share the same royal blood through your veins so stop whining like a child and man up!'

"Yes father!" Trunks cringed his teeth as his aura grew brighter and a lightning like aura surrounded him.

The android glances at him with wide eyes. Though the current situation is fatal she couldn't help but think one thing. 'Great now he's further ahead of me!'

He manages to put more power into his final flash and making the saiyan and android's combined attack grow bigger and bigger. Hatchiyack looks on with wide eyes as the attack collides with him. The tuffle weapon puts his hands in front of him in an attempt to stop the attack. However the attack begins to envelope his body. "Saiyan!" With that the attack sends obliterates him coliding with the fortress and blast off into space.

As the attack fades the newly born super saiyan 2 looks at his hands. The power flowing through him is actually stronger than Gohan's was. 'I never knew I could get this strong.'

18 looks at his new form with a scowl. 'Look at him, I bet he's all smug with that new power.' The entire fortress begins to shake, the android looks around and sees the fortress collapsing.

Trunks looks around as well, knowing what's going to happen he takes the android and puts her over her shoulder.

"Hey let go of me!" 18 yelled hammering her fist on his back however hurting herself in the process.

"Shut up!" Trunks yells as he flies through the hole of the fortress with his new found speed. The saiyan manages to get to the ship which was thankfully undamaged. The super saiyan 2 drops 18 on the floor of the ship and goes over to the controls. "Where is it, where is it?" The saiyan questioned panicking. "There!" He presses the button as the hatch automatically closes and the ship launches off the planet, when it was at a safe distance the planet of darkness exploded. Sighing heavily the saiyan reverts to his normal state and drops to the ground. "It's over." Trunks says thankful that he and the android were on their way home, speaking of which she walks and sees the saiyan on the ground and kicks him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

18 glares at the saiyan. "For carrying me like a sack of potatoes!"

"Would you rather I let you try to fly by yourself and wait for you when I'm already on the ship?" Trunks asks irritated at the ungrateful android.

18 turns around goes into her room. "Don't expect a thank you!" She then slams the door shut.

Trunks glares at the place she stood infuriated. After all she's done she should be grateful for this second chance but instead she shows nothing but more reason to dismantle her. However he sighs, he should have seen that coming she's always angry at him. He wanted to scold her about not following the plan like she said, she would however now wouldn't be the time, he knows she wants him dead so he'll have to bite his tongue for now. When the programming's gone hopefully she'll be at least a little decent.

Right?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile back on earth three figures that only Trunks and 18 would recognize look over a city. One on the right was a big man with a long string of hair, with no eyebrows, skin as pale as can be wearing a brown shoulder pad strapped over his upper body with a green robe over his legs as well as yellow boots.

The one on the left is the opposite, short, purple skin with a big green hat, orange shirt, shades, a big bow tie with R on each end. He takes out what looks like to be a container of booze, odd for his kind that they can drink

In the middle is the most powerful of the three. Silver hair, trucker cap with the red ribbon army symbol, a yellow jacket with the symbol on it's back, brown gloves, green pants and grey boots.

The big one was the first to speak. "He's…not here."

The short purple one put the booze back in his shirt and speaks. "Nope."

The last one in the middle chuckled and spoke in a southern accent. "Boys I reckon this be the place ya'll go on and drag him out." The leader spoke and smiled. "Ya'll have fun now."

**I'm still gonna do the rewrite but i figured i should show you what i was planning. So you see with only three months of training in the hyperbolic time chamber both of them shouldnt have done this much to Hatchiyack but i had them anyway. **

**So i'm pretty sure now you know why i thought i should rewite this. **

**Guest- Your right WOW i should post stories like you do on your account right? Sorry its just i wasnt happy with my work alright, i'm pretty sure now you know why.**

**Alright see you at the rewrite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good news the rewrite has started first chapter is up and many others to come. This will be the ONLY rewrite so don't worry!**

**Its titled Changed Future REWRITE feel free to take a look. I promise not only will every chapter be different but more into what the characters are thinking then here. **

**Give a review there to tell me how you feel about the first chapter.**


End file.
